Moebius Altered
by Monty23
Summary: I've been thinking about how to return the 'Real' SG1 team back to the present at the end of Moebius II without leaving the alternate Sam, Jack and Teal'c so far back in the past.   Here's my attempt. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Moebius Altered:

I've been thinking for ages about how to return the 'Real' SG1 team back to the present at the end of Moebius II without leaving the alternate Sam, Jack and Teal'c so far back in the past. Not sure how many chapters this will take and I'm trying to stick to the plot as was, with the same rules of 'time travel' as described by Carter. I'm cutting in just before SG1 are back in the present looking at the video of themselves. They're still in ancient times after winning the rebellion. Remember Daniel is the only member of the 'real' SG1, the other three are alternative versions of themselves.

Chapter One

Daniel and Teal'c waited to hear from Jack and Sam but nothing was happening. Daniel found the 'In a minute' reply to his earlier radio message very odd – they were being shot at inside the back section of the jumper, their lives in jeopardy with him telling them it was safe to come out – and the response was 'in a minute' something was up with those too, but he supposed, there was always something up with them.

He wasn't bothered by it, he loved them both equally and SG1 meant everything to him. The weird thing was they weren't 'his' SG1 team – they were from an alternate reality as a result of them messing with the timeline and 'his' team were dead. But their help in winning the rebellion meant that now Daniel could start thinking of his and their future and the possibility of returning to the 21st century. He needed to sit down with the three of them and work out a plan. He felt that 'this' Teal'c would be the easiest of the three to work with, as it would feel just like eight years ago when he had met him for the first time, getting used to Earth ways. But this Jack and Sam were a bit different, with different Earth experiences than 'his' Jack and Sam.

Most importantly, they needed to protect the jumper, their means of travel back in time 5000 years, his only hope of returning to his old life.

… … …

Jack didn't want to move, he had his arm around Sam, their kiss had begun to deepen from the initial clinging to each other in the face of death. Now the passion of Sam's response matched the more intense direction his kiss was taking. They weren't dying in each other's arms after all! Sam's hands had begun to move down from his face: one hand moving over his back apparently creeping up under his vest and t-shirt and the other, well he wasn't sure where she 'dared' to explore, he didn't know her that well, but she was beginning to unbuckle his belt. Jack definitely didn't want to move!

Daniel's voice on the radio crackled from his vest pocket 'You two ok in there?

Damn, thought Jack. 'Damn' said Sam.

Jack brought his finger up to her mouth stalling her next utterance but stopping her from moving from where she was half lying on top of him. He brought his other hand from where it had been caressing the back of her neck and hair and opened the link on the radio.

'Daniel' he replied.

'Jack, what's happening?'

Jack tried to sound casual even as he starred into Sam's eyes as if to shush her.

'Daniel, the door is jammed.'

Pause.

'Carter's trying to fix it.' Again his finger touched her mouth in case she wasn't going to go along with the conspiracy. Instead she grinned and lifted her eyebrows encouragingly.

'It may take a while'

Pause.

Looking at her adorable, mischievous face he continued. 'Carter says about an hour'.

Pause.

'…and a half. Maybe more…'

Pause. He looked away from Sam, trying to concentrate.

'You and Teal'c should go back to the village and we'll meet you there. If we can't get out, we'll radio you later.'

Pause.

'What do you think?' Was he buying it? Jack wondered. He looked back at Sam enquiringly, his eyebrow rose at the corner, his finger was still touching her lips and not wanting to move.

After some radio static, Daniel's voice came back.

'Jack'.

'Yes, Daniel?'

'What happened the door?'

Sam was still grinning but wondered if she should now contribute to their little conspiracy, taking Jack's hand from her mouth and lowering it from her face but waited to see what he would do.

Jack, never short of confidence replied.

'Something about conduits…needing rerouting...?' Thank God for his vague knowledge about electronics, surely Daniel wouldn't expect anything more of him with Sam being the expert.

'Been shot at…burned out' he added for good measure.

That should do it, he thought. Sam was openly laughing at him now, trying to do so silently, which was taking a lot of effort for her, making her all the more adorable.

'Ok' Daniel replied 'See you later. There should be lots of celebrations; you don't want to miss them. If you're sure you'll be ok…' he trailed off letting the radio crackle.

'Sure. Looking forward to the celebrations. See you later.' Jack looked away from Sam so he could attempt some kind of level voice. 'O'Neill out' he finished in as serious a tone as he could considering he could feel Sam convulsing on top of his chest eventually rolling off him in a fit of giggles – he couldn't help but join in. She still had hold of his hand bringing it up under her chin, apparently totally unaware she was still holding on to it like a lifeline.

… … …

Daniel and Teal'c couldn't believe how quickly the Jaffa had accepted the victory of the rebels and the falsity of their previously accepted beliefs and how willingly they were to move their allegiance away from Ra.

Daniel asked Teal'c what he thought would happen the Jaffa in the face of such a convincing defeat.

'They may travel through the Stargate.' Teal'c suggested possible worlds but as he wasn't as familiar with the timeline as Daniel he let the young archeologist suggest various option.

Most important for them now was that the rebellion had been successful and Daniel and Teal'c before long found themselves surrounded by Katep and his family and friends from the village to organize the celebrations that they'd previously only dreamed of. This was the part of the rebellion that had got no planning and now needed their most frantic organizing. The acquisition of weapons had been the most dominating daily chore for so long, so turning now to the preparation of a feast and other festivities was something new. Daniel and Teal'c offered their help, Daniel letting go of any worries he had over Jack and Sam still stuck in the jumper. He had every faith in Sam getting them out of it. She seemed like 'his' Sam if a bit ditzy. He wasn't sure about this Jack he seemed more the same. He wondered what the other Daniel had been like, the one Teal'c shot as a Goa'uld spy. More importantly he wondered if he could ever get back 'his' SG1 team and send these to their alternate 'home'. He had a few ideas but it would need to be discussed by the four of them

… … …

Sam's giggling was totally infectious and Jack felt like a silly teenager with her, the two of them buckling over, tears streaming out of their eyes. Jack hadn't seen this side of her before, she'd only appeared cautious and maybe standoffish, her confidence coming from her intellectual ability to solve problems – here he say what a great laugh she could be and he was totally captivated.

When they'd finally stopped laughing their heads off, and Sam was looking at him enquiringly as she wiped her eyes, he asked

'So what do you want to do…for the next hour… and a half' he added, looking at his watch, for effect.

'Make out!' she exclaimed starting giggling again.

'What, like in the back of a car, like teenagers?' he couldn't believe this was the shy, awkward astrophysicist he'd met with the other Daniel on his boat such a short time ago, even if it was five millennia away in time.

'Yeah' she sounded like she was even surprised by her own response. 'Fooling around's better then being shot at. Besides I haven't done anything like this for a very long time.'

'Me neither.' Jack was happy the situation had become so frivolous, almost ridiculous and was happy to spend time getting to know this beautiful, if for the moment, crazy and flirtatious woman. He had no idea where their future lay and right now he felt like a teenager, devoid of all responsibility. Let's face it, Jack thought, being an Air Force Colonel in 3000BC with no Air Force wasn't going to be much fun – besides, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

The two of them were lying side by side, leaning against bulkheads of the jumper, looking at each other. The laughing had moved them a distance from where they'd been kissing, even in the confined space and now an awkward silence descended, neither sure who should make the first move. Sam seemed to have forgotten she was still clutching on to his hand, tightly tucked under her chin. Jack didn't like to remind her.

Sam said 'You know I think I'm in shock over having been shot at and thinking I was going to die. Maybe that's why I'm acting a little crazy. I'm not normally like this.' she finished.

Jack responded 'Oh I don't mind a little crazy, I suppose I mightn't have expected it from you though. You seemed the quieter type.'

'Should I not have kissed you even if I thought we were going to die?'

'No, you definitely should have! It's just I thought you were more interested in Daniel. A guy can get really upset if you give him that kind of impression'.

'Yeah, sorry about that. You shouldn't be calling a girl 'hot' when she's trying to concentrate on repairing cloaking devices and time machines. I was totally distracted'. Her eyes had opened wide as if to show his words were still having an effect on her.

'But you are really 'hot', you should know you are. Don't men tell you that the whole time?'

'You're kidding me? The only type attracted to me are like Rodney McCay and I've had enough of trying to fend him off, thank you!' she added crossly.

'McCay in Stargate Command?' he asked, an anguished look breaking out on his face. 'I'll 'zat' him for you if you like…if we get back' he offered in mock seriousness.

Sam smiled 'That's really sweet of you'.

'Do you think we will, get back, I mean?' he asked.

'I think so, just it's going to take really careful planning to figure how not to disturb the timeline too much.'

'We don't need to go now, do we?' he asked with a worried look on his face, not wanting to disturb the camaraderie the conspiracy to stay in the jumper had allowed them.

'No there's no hurry. We'll need Daniel and his friends and Teal'c to help figure it out'. Sam smiled gently at him, only now seemingly realizing she was still holding his hand tightly under her chin the whole time. She got really embarrassed, her cheeks blushing slightly.

Jack noticed how sweet and worried she looked.

'We've got an hour and a half before we've to meet for the celebrations, remember?

'Oh yeah!' she recalled.

'Well' Jack exclaimed 'What happened to 'Making out like teenagers in the back of a car'?' he asked as he gently pulled her back into his arms, kissing her in the lightest most gentle kiss she had ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

Moebius Altered:

Chapter Two

Daniel was given a seat of honor at the long table assembled in the village centre for the celebrations. The entire population had spent the last while preparing the food and lighting braziers, giving the village a festive look in the approaching darkness. A group of musicians and drummers had set up at on far end and were beginning a background rhythm that was exciting and added to the festive atmosphere.

As it was getting dark Daniel was expecting Jack and Sam to return from the jumper. They'd radio'd earlier saying the door had been freed and they'd be on their way soon. They were just planning to make another attempt to cloak it.

'Save us some food … especially cake!' had been the typical comment from Jack.

Daniel was itching to discuss the possibilities of returning to the 21st century with Sam and Jack so when he saw the two of them coming in the distance he was more than relieved. Was it the strange light of the glorious sunset glinting on the shifting sand dunes or were they actually holding hands? He couldn't tell – in every alternate reality or version of Sam and Jack he'd come across over the years, they were always attracted to each other – and always up to something.

… … …

'You'd better let go of my hand' Jack said 'We're coming near the village'

He could hardly keep his eyes off her, the light glinting in her hair, her eyes following his every move. She reminded him of a golden Labrador puppy, and he just wanted to hug her. But not now, Jack, he told himself. They both needed to keep their heads clear if they were to give themselves a chance of coming up with a feasible plan to return to the 21st century.

'Your vest is inside out, Colonel. Jack'. Sam added awkwardly.

'You're only noticing now?' Jack replied. 'Too late to change'.

'Do I look ok?' Sam asked 'No clothes back to front or anything?'

'You look adorable'. Jack could hardly recognize his own voice, it was so husky and he though he must look like a grinning hyena.

'You know why I couldn't keep the jumper cloaked earlier?'

'No, why?' Sam asked.

'I couldn't keep it cloaked because you distracted me, appearing at my shoulder like an angel. How can I fly a jumper using mind control if my mind has turned to mush?'

Sam smiled

'I'll keep away from you, Colonel, you have my word'.

'No, don't do that'… Jack's voice trailed off as he saw Daniel waving and beckoning to them to come over. Jack quickly took off his vest with the radio and other 21st -century equipment it contained.

… … …

Besides a wide variety of food to eat, the villagers had managed to locate plenty of hidden containers of wine and before long Sam, Jack and to a lesser extent Teal'c and Daniel found themselves letting go of their worries, instead enjoying the moment of freedom that Daniel and the Egyptians had fought so hard for over the previous years. There was a lot to think about and they'd agreed it was a discussion they'd take up the following day just the four of them.

Daniel had already come to the conclusion that it would be impossible for them to remain and live out their lives in their present time without affecting their future timeline. He wasn't sure which of them would be the most tempted to influence the ways of 3000BC Egyptians: he was confident he'd learned to control himself fairly well over the past years, but his patience was wearing thin; Teal'c – well the Teal'c he knew was adaptable, intelligent and always in control so Daniel had good faith in his perseverance – he had no reason to think that this Teal'c would be different; Sam, an astrophysicist whose working life was surrounded by the latest technological advances would have to give up so much, he suspected she may unintentionally create a giant fissure in the timeline of scientific discovery just by using her regular vocabulary. While 'his' Sam was different having a military background, 'this' Sam had been working in the space program of her timeline – he could only guess what she'd have to hold back for the rest of her life; Jack was Daniel's biggest worry: he found it impossible to control his larger-than-life world view of justice and his philosophy of shoot first, discuss later would get them into trouble before long.

Daniel was convinced that there was no other option than to return to the 21st century. Lets face it, as an archeologist and Egyptologist he was the most indulgent in all things Egyptian and ancient, but outside a 21st century context it had lost its appeal. As he refilled his glass for the second time, Daniel let go of all thoughts of the future, clicking his glass with Teal'c, Katep, Sam and Jack, but his toast brought strange smiles to all of their faces.

'To the future!'

'To the future!' each replied.

… … …

Jack was finding this day the most surreal of his life. He'd at last managed to create the most laid-back, self-indulgent, water-rat lifestyle as befitting a retired Air Force Colonel, with no more regulations or dress uniforms – just him and his boat. He now found himself transported 5000 years back in time to an Egyptian victory celebration with the most beautiful, intelligent woman sitting right beside him, if not hanging onto his every word, at least having a certain appreciation for his wacky sense of humor. He was trying to work out the trade off: OK, on his boat he was alone, mostly stinking of oil and grease with a leaking engine that he could never properly repair he liked fishing and drinking beer but engines were not his thing. Here, he was reduced to behaving like a silly teenager in love, wearing his heart on his sleeve – reduced to clichés in fact!

What if he could have the two together? He would take great pleasure in bringing Sam fishing, letting her appreciate the heavenly peace of throwing a line from his boat, a cold beer in her hand (did she drink beer, he didn't know) – and if she got bored she could fix his engine – in fact she could modify it, sup it up, add blasters, anything that suited her – just listening to her describing what she could do to it would be enough.

He reached for his glass and took a great gulp of wine (not bad wine) and looked around to see where she was. He saw she was trying to talk to Katep without mentioning any 21st century vocabulary and finding it very difficult. He immediately thought he had to go back to his old life – with Dr. Samantha Carter.

… … …

Sam was beginning to give up thinking about anything other than the good taste of the wine she was drinking and the memory of Jack O Neill's arms around her. She could hardly keep a minimum conversation going with Katep, she knew next to nothing about cooking, she couldn't imagine the other duties women in this society were expected to carry out. She was like a fish out of water. Her linguistic abilities were severely limited if they didn't involve technical data or calculations and without a computer or engine components to assemble or equipment to experiment on or design, she wasn't sure how she was going to be able to function.

She decided for the moment to forget about it all, to enjoy the refill of wine she was offered and let her thoughts return of Jack O Neill. Inevitably she sought him out in the present company, immediately disappointed to see he wasn't seated at the table any longer.

She wasn't sure what kind of a character he was, did he often tell women they were 'hot' or was it just her? A pang of jealousy caught her off guard when she saw he had been brought down to where the musicians and drummers were now surrounded by women, dancing in a simple swaying style that Sam had never seen before. A group of young women from the village were showing him what to do but Jack looked like he was a bit out of his depth. Maybe he wasn't much of a dancer.

As if noticing her observing the dancers, Teal'c stood up and asked her in a stiff, formal manner if she'd like to join the dancers. Sam was thoroughly surprised. She hadn't had a chance to get to know this big handsome Jaffa – in fact, it was only in the last few hours that she first saw his muscular, well toned figure without the armor of a Jaffa. She was almost awe struck to see his hand held out for her and she immediately accepted the honor he bestowed on her.

As she walked down towards the dancers she was at last glad she'd accepted the offer of a simple tunic instead of the Air Force uniform she'd been in since leaving in the jumper. It was short, the belt hitching it up even more but at least she was dressed the same as the other women. The sandals she'd also been given had been such a welcome break from her heavy boots; unfortunately they were a bit loose so she sincerely hoped she wouldn't twist an ankle in them.

… … …

Teal'c had been studying the dance moves of the villagers and was confident he could hold his own for any dancing. For a big man he knew he was extraordinarily light-footed. As Apophis's First Prime his duties had extended far beyond the role of a warrior and leader, he had become a favorite with the ladies of Apophis's court, supporting their every courtly formalities and social duties – the result was that Teal'c had the reputation as a skilled and surprisingly talented dancer. Typical of any physical activity Teal'c excelled in, dancing was no exception.

He reveled in the opportunity to ask Doctor Carter to dance; he felt she was a bit lost. He also detected a slight tension when she saw Colonel O'Neill dancing so he sincerely hoped she'd accept his hand. He wasn't sure what she was accustomed to but he knew it would be fun for her and he was persuasive. When he stood up he appreciated what a fine figure she had in the simple tunic and sandals. Her skin was paler than any of the villager and her golden hair and blue sparkling eyes set her apart. He was very proud to lead her away from the table. Before he left he checked with Daniel: 'Is it the custom to ask a lady to dance?'

Daniel nodded 'Of course, Teal'c. Enjoy yourself!' smiling at the Jaffa.

'Indeed' Teal'c replied, his right eyebrow rose as he led Sam to the dancing area.

… … …


	3. Chapter 3

Moebius Altered:

**Authors Note: Thanks for the lovely reviews. They're really encouraging. I'll try and keep the chapters coming. **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, just like playing with them.**

Chapter Three

Jack was feeling the effects of having drunk too much wine too quickly. He'd hardly eaten anything, surprisingly for him, and now he knew it was a bit of a mistake. He was having a job trying to keep up with the women villagers who'd pulled him towards the dancing area. He was a lousy dancer at the best of times and while not trying to be rude by refusing to dance, he felt he'd reached his limit. He felt his smile had become forced as he was being jostled from one to another – he couldn't help feeling that all he was providing was novelty value.

He looked around to see if the others were still at the table. Daniel was engrossed in discussion with Katep but he couldn't see Sam. He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach when he noticed her empty seat. But when he looked around at the rest of the dancers and saw her in the arms of Teal'c the tall Jaffa swirling her in time to the music, his bare brown shoulders muscles glistening from the physical exertion he felt almost physically sick. Teal'c's face had a deep smile of delight and while Jack couldn't see Sam's face, he saw how small and pale she appeared as Teal'c swung her around and all he wanted was to have her back in his arms. Without identifying what was making him feel so bad, changed his whole mood in fact, he tried to keep up the pace of his own dancing but within seconds he'd come to a complete standstill.

He watched in awe as Teal'c's dancing took on a more varied set of moves than the villagers were used to, thus attracting an audience who clapped in rhythm with them. Jack still couldn't see Sam's face, Teal'c was dipping her back, and before she could get her footing he'd swirled her around again; she was basically a ragdoll in his arms. By the time the elaborate dancing had stopped the other dancers with Jack had stopped to watch and he found himself in a circle around the Jaffa and his partner and even Daniel had joined the crowd, a look of complete surprise and amazement on his face.

As the music stopped Teal'c and Sam stopped right in front of Jack and he at last saw her expression; it was across between shock and sheer fright. Her smile was fixed but her eyes were wide open in panic. Jack grinned at her, his confidence returning. Before he lost his confidence and the clapping and cheering drowned out what he wanted to say he leaned towards her and asked her if she'd dance with him, 'if Teal'c ever lets you go, that is'.

Sam looked into his eyes and moved towards him, her balance totally off.

'I need to catch my breath. Can you wait a minute?' Teal'c took a formal bow and handed her over to Jack in a rather chauvinistic manner, not entirely lost on Sam.

'Colonel O Neill' Teal'c bowed to Jack as a group of ladies began accosting the impressive dancer.

… … …

Sam was finding it difficult to balance and more than once had to steady herself with her hand on Jack's arm.

'Sorry' she said shyly. She'd become very unsure of herself, not used to the wine or the swirling style of Teal'c's dancing; only now realizing she'd lost her sandals.

Jack noticed her bare feet and looked at her quizzically.

'Centrifugal force?' she offered in explanation.

'Don't expect me to dance like that, definitely no G-forces involved'

'Good' she smiled, still out of breath.

'And, I don't think I could ever 'dip' a lady like Teal'c' he added.

'Now I'm getting disappointed!' she replied, but her gentle look into his brown eyes belied her response.

As a different type of music began with a more sedate tempo, Jack took one of her hands, his other hand moved onto the lower part of her back. Sam had to lean on him for a moment before her balance eventually returned.

They finally settled into a gentle if vaguely respectable imitation of what the other dancers were doing, even if Sam's face seemed very close to the opening of his shirtfront, the light hair on his chest almost tickling her nose. She was almost afraid to look into his eyes, so intense was her awareness of his body: the faint, pleasant mixture of body smells that filled her senses shaving lotion, surely not, she thought she could see every detail of his skin and the close proximity of his body in front of her made her aware of every movement he made. As a result of him trying to avoid stepping on her bare toes their movements got smaller and smaller.

… … …

After a few minutes, Jack tried to lighten the tone.

'Weren't you saying something earlier about keeping a low profile, so we wouldn't disrupt Daniel's precious timeline?'

'Yeah?' she responded.

'Well, what about that exhibition dancing you pulled off with Teal'c'.

'You could see I had very little to do with it' Sam replied. ' I didn't know he'd dance like that. Anyway, what about you being the center of attention for all those young women – you weren't doing much better at keeping to yourself'.

'I could hardly protest, could I? Would have been rude!'

'It would have been rude of me to reject Teal'c's offer to dance'

'You sure had your arms wrapped tightly around him'

Sam beamed 'You were jealous!' She looked into his brown eyes an intensity there she hadn't seen before. 'I was clinging onto him for dear life. It was terrifying!'

He tried to make light of his reaction.

'Well, since we've probably already interfered with the whole history of dancing, maybe we should quit now while things have quieted down. I'm having great difficulty avoiding stepping on your toes. And, that tunic is doing strange things to me' he added. 'Lets go and have a last drink and find where we're to sleep'

… … …

Sam and Jack made their way to the table where Daniel had returned after he'd been watching her dancing with Teal'c. She was embarrassed about the effect they'd had and was worried that Daniel would disapprove. All Daniel said was

'I doubt the dancing will make much of a difference or that anyone will remember much of tonight's reveling by the morning. The main thing is we need to plan our future and if possible leave here in the morning.'

Jack asked Daniel 'Would you know where we're to sleep?'

Daniel looked at him 'Katep's letting us all share his tent…with his family, cousins, dogs, goats…not sure how many' he laughed, then in a mock serious tone 'so, no shenanigans!'

'Shenanigans!' Jack repeated loudly, in apparent shock and offence.

'You know' Daniel finished lightly as he looked from Jack to Sam and back each one trying to look surprised without blushing.

Sam said ' I think I'll stay for another drink of wine so, if there's any left'.

She took a seat across from Daniel, Jack also apparently thinking this was a good idea in the circumstances sat at the end of the table, the three forming a tight triangle.

… … …

Sam said to Daniel 'You know, you're very different from 'our' Daniel, the Daniel Jackson from our timeline'. She found him a bit intimidating so she quickly took a gulp of wine and nearly choked in the process.

'How so?' Daniel asked coolly.

'Besides the hair and glasses, he was more 'geeky', but sweet, really sweet. If it wasn't for him I would never have become involved in this…' she trailed off. Daniel didn't seem to be very impressed with anything she said, so she asked.

'What was your SG-1 team like?'

'Different' Daniel looked at Sam then Jack.

'Sam is… was' he corrected 'in the Air Force as well as Jack O'Neill, so, no' he pointed to the two of them alternately 'relationship…' he searched for the right words 'I mean they always had an understanding…' his eyebrows raised 'and everybody wished they'd just be able to get on with it, everybody could see what they felt for each other and wanted them to be happy, but Air Force rules and regulations…' he trailed off, deflated.

Sam didn't know what these rules and regulations were but let it slide for the moment, trying to hide her confusion. Jack looked oddly at Daniel, then Sam, then asked Daniel

'Why wouldn't 'your' Jack retire, like me?' as if it was so obvious. D'oh!, he thought.

'He did, for different reasons, but came back. SG -1 was where all the fun was…and it meant they worked together every day. We got into crazy adventures together, you never really knew what was at the other side of the Stargate and the four of us never wanted to change anything even when Jack became a General and ran Stargate Command.'

'General! Ok, your O'Neill was definitely different from me. Running Stargate Command.' Jack paused, considered for a moment, then continued

'Desk job?' he asked, but answered his own question with 'Big Mistake'.

'Maybe' Daniel responded. 'It mean't SG -1 had to change, so yeah, it wasn't the same, but that's life. I mean look where we are now'.

'We've got to go back!'/'So' got to go back!'/'We must go back!' Sam, Jack and Daniel exclaimed in unison. As if they each realized the ridiculousness of their timing, each tried to offer the next sentence and again all three spoke at the same time.

'Teal'c! Where's Teal'c?'


	4. Chapter 4

Moebius Altered:

**Authors Note: Again thanks for the lovely reviews. Really appreciated. I'll try and keep writing new chapters, a few more anyway. Feel free to be critical, I'm only learning!**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, I just love messing with them.**

Chapter Four

Sam woke up with a terrible headache. Not often in her quiet life did she have the opportunity for drinking through the night; so last nights activity was pretty much a new experience for her. She wasn't used to the symptoms of a hangover – she wasn't even sure if she was still tipsy, her vision was a bit blurry and she dreaded when she would have to stand up.

So far she could hear voices and background conversation but she as yet had not moved her body.

When her eyes began to focus better she could make out the shape of bedrolls beside her but they were all empty. She pulled her arm over her head to blot out the light that was seeping in to her eyes: it must have been the light that had woken her in the first place. Her movement made her aware of an unfamiliar clamp around her waist and she stopped for a minute to assess the situation. She had all her clothes on, at least the skimpy little tunic she had been given last night. Not much to save her modesty, she thought. Looking down she could see the arm wrapped around her and for a minute she just let her sleepy eyes rest on the dark hairs and tanned skin, the hand with the light pattern of veins that led to slender tapered fingers. She controlled the urge to touch any part of this arm or hand. Instead she cautiously rolled herself over on to her elbows to look at the sleeping form of the man lying beside her.

Jack O'Neill's face looked so peaceful in sleep; his closed eyes meant she could study his relaxed face; his long eyelashes gave him an angelic look that his mischievous brown eyes often belied.

Her heart did a flip: this man was really attractive, his silvery hair giving him a distinguished look while everything else suggested boyish charm.

She looked down over his shirt, at the military dog tags suspended inside the shirt opening and at the light hair that covered the upper part of his chest: a chest that was screaming out to be touched.

She looked back at his face and nearly jumped, his eyes had opened and were looking at her intently.

'Whatcha doing?' He asked her, his voice husky, but gentle.

'Just looking…' she said guiltily '…at your face…and chest' She smiled.

'You don't mind?' she added.

'Why would I?' he responded. The arm that had been clamped around her waist now reached up and his long fingers moved a stray hair out of her eyes, the lightness of his touch causing Sam's heart to do another little flip - must be all the wine, she thought.

'How's your head?' she asked him.

'Bad, really bad! How's yours?'

'Same as yours. As long as there are no sudden movements, I should be ok'.

'Where are Daniel and Teal'c?'

'I don't know. Do you want me to go out and see?'

'In a minute' he said, taking one of her hands in his, almost unbalancing her off her elbows as he placed feather-light kisses on each of her finger-tips.

'Well, Daniel can't blame us for any 'Shenanigans'' Sam claimed.

'Oh yeah? That's because we were drinking and talking until after dawn: we've had about, what…' he looked at his watch 'about three hours sleep. For some reason I don't seem to mind too much. I probably will later'.

Jack looked around at the empty bedrolls around them and said

'We should find the others and get something to eat'.

'And you should get dressed' he said, a strange glint in his eye that Sam was beginning to recognize.

'I am dressed' she defended herself.

'I mean, covered up'.

… … …

Soon the four teammates were seated away from the prying eyes and ears of the villagers, their vests loaded with 21st century equipment piled close by with the remains of their clothes: Sam had taken Jack's advice and returned to her military uniform. They ate some fruit provided by Katep and drank a dark brew that Daniel had at last got used to, replacing his morning reliance on coffee.

They were waiting for Katep to return: Katep was a careful confidante of Daniel's and he had agreed to help them both in their desire to return home but also in minimizing their effect on the timeline. Today was the last day Daniel expected to see Katep and he knew he would miss the Egyptian dearly, for the years of his valuable friendship and hospitality. Daniel was quietly considering his mixed feelings and was unsure of where to start the discussion, relieved when Jack began.

'The way I see it is this: you want us to go back and pick up 'your' SG-1 team before they were executed'. He paused for effect, looking at each of the other three.

'Ok! Let's do it!' he finished.

God I love this man, Sam thought her face glowing: his confidence was the complete antithesis of her own.

'Hold on Jack, it can't be that simple, surely?' Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'But it's what you want, isn't it?' Jack asked, straight out.

Daniel was stunned, until this moment he hadn't seriously considered the possibility of travelling even further back in time, but since 'these' SG-1 members came such a short time ago with Jack being able to fly the jumper, he had only dreamed of the possibility of going home. He was afraid tears would appear in his eyes, he couldn't let that happen. He was the one who had to hold everything together with his experience of life in Egypt and all he could do was nod and eventually answered Jack with a faint but clear 'Yes'.

'Ok. Carter, what do we need to do?'

'Jack, there are some serious problems to overcome first, at least one that I can think of right now.' Daniel explained 'The Sam in my timeline said that the jumper could only travel in intervals of greater than 200 years and we need to travel back only five.'

Sam thought for a moment while the others sat still, then she said

'That shouldn't be a problem. If you can help the Colonel focus his mind on some historical details'. The three men looked at Sam as she explained. 'If you can help the Colonel pick out a spot 200 years into the future, then we travel back 205 years from there, it could work'.

Jack seemed to get what she was talking about, his face beaming

'Like snakes and ladders…' he looked at Daniel whose face remained blank '…Simon says', no?' again no reaction.

'Did you not have those games in your timeline?

Teal'c joined in with 'We had 'one step forward, two steps back'. I'm familiar with this concept, Col O'Neill.'

'I'll help find reference points either 210 years back or 200 years forward. Would that help?' Daniel asked Sam.

Now Jack looked confused, but Sam immediately explained 'Of course we could go back first or forward first'. Jack had had enough.

'Ok. This isn't a problem any more, so lets move on'.

Teal'c raised another problem, addressing Daniel.

'How do you intend the rescue of SG-1 to occur, Daniel Jackson?'

'Good point, Teal'c' Daniel replied.

Teal'c continued.

'Not only will we have to achieve a rescue, but Ra cannot know the rescue has occurred or the timeline will be adversely effected. Do you know the circumstances of their execution?'

Daniel found it difficult to think about the death of his teammates. He merely offered to the other three.

'I see what you mean. I think I can help Jack get the jumper back to that time, but the actual rescue…' Again all four were quiet for a moment.

Teal'c again had a suggestion.

'Does Ra have a sarcophagus?

'Sarcophagus?' Both Sam and Jack asked simultaneously.

'Perfect, Teal'c!' Daniel seemed almost giddy while he explained to Sam and Jack the healing powers of placing a person in a sarcophagus and how it could bring them back to life.

'So, we need to wait until they've been executed, then immediately place their bodies in the sarcophagus? Will that work?' Jack asked.

'I've experienced this process many times' Teal'c offered.

'Great, that's settled then' Jack rubbed his hands together, continuing

'Any other minor problems we need to take care of?' looking around, in an almost jovial mood.

'I'm afraid there's a more immediate problem I can think of.' Sam had been quiet for a lot of the discussion, her confidence always an issue.

'When the Colonel and I were hiding in the back of the jumper during the rebellion…when the door jammed?' Sam looked at Daniel but averted her eyes quickly while she felt a blush rise up over her face, but continued relentlessly.

'Sparks flew out of the time machine, I don't know what damage has been done and I haven't had a chance to look at it yet.'

'You said 'I can fix that!', that's what you said, remember?' Jack reminded her, a mischievous grin appearing on his face. Sam's eyes widened in panic: please let him not say any more, she thought, as she tried not to remember Jack kissing her in the jumper, but noticing both Daniel and Teal'c looking at her intently: Daniel looking from her to Jack; Teal'c raising his eyebrow and starring at her.

Jack was enjoying her discomfort. Sam continued

'Ok, I may have been over confident, but I was distracted…'she stammered on 'and if you remember I was being sh-shot at…terrified I was going to die!'

'No you weren't' Jack argued 'The shooting had stopped, you knew you weren't going to die'

Daniel interjected 'Jack!'

Jack stopped, asking sweetly 'Yes Daniel?'

'How about we get to the jumper and Sam can work on the time device while I come up with some historical reference points to help you pilot the jumper.'

Teal'c added 'And I will begin to plan the rescue of the original SG-1 team. Daniel Jackson, you will have to help me with some of the circumstances of Ra's executions.

'Good thinking'

Jack responded, as they all rose and began collecting their equipment.

… … …

Shortly the four team-mates were making their way across the desert sands towards the jumper, each was deep in thought, puzzling over the numerous problems that had presented themselves. Daniel having said his goodbyes to Katep and his immediate family, now wondered if their problems were indeed surmountable, he didn't really know this 'other' team and wasn't totally confident in them yet; Sam was impatient to get some understanding of the time machine; Teal'c began to wonder where his life would be if they succeeded in their rescue and returned to the future; and Jack, well Jack was having difficulty focusing on anything, his short night of sleep and the copious amounts of wine he's drank now beginning to have an effect on him.

After a short while Teal'c moved forward to talk to Daniel and Sam found herself walking beside Jack.

'That was mean…what you did earlier' she said, defensively.

'Your right, I'm sorry' Now Sam was disarmed by Jack's quick apology and wasn't sure if he was sincere.

He continued talking after a quiet minute or two

'You remember when we decided before that we had to live out our lives in this time, you said you wondered if the future 'you' had a boyfriend?'

She blushed 'Did I say that?' She looked at him, raising her hand to shade her eyes from the sun, but also to hide her reddening face.

'You did…' He was definitely teasing her. Then he continued

'So, can I … be your 'boyfriend'?' As soon as he said it Jack realized how corny it sounded, but what the hell, he didn't care. He felt like a teenager again.

'Ok' Sam nodded shyly, her face beamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Moebius Altered:

**Authors Note: Thanks for the nice reviews. I hope I'm doing justice to these characters. If I miss any timeline details, let me know and I'll edit them out. Time travel is complicated to keep track of! I found this chapter tough so apologies in advance.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine; I just love them dearly.**

Chapter Five

By the time they'd reached the jumper Daniel had worked out some of the finer points of the rescue plan: how Jack was going to 'visualize' the time 'jumps'; what images he would describe to him – unique images that were bound to give the most accurate result.

He explained

'Shortly before 'my' SG-1 were executed, a slave of Ra was also executed and his body was brought out of Ra's temple. Katep and I were hiding and could see the body being dragged out. The Serpent Guards lowered his body to the ground for an instant as they spoke to a group of three Jaffa. So, if I can give you a sketch of the position of each figure and describe the building in the background, you'll be able to use that image to pinpoint the exact time. The most important detail is that the slave is wearing a red tunic – a slave who was an entertainer in the temple – I can even show you the angle at which his body was lying.'

Jack nodded, confident this would help.

Teal'c asked Daniel 'When you say 'shortly' before the execution of SG-1, Daniel Jackson, to what unit of time are you referring? We will need an exact interval if our rescue is to be successful.'

'Yes, of course, Teal'c. I'm almost sure it was approximately 15 minutes, because Katep and I were worried we might get caught and we were conscious of each minute passing.'

Daniel had another thought.

'The disappearance of the bodies of SG-1 when we rescue them might be a cause for concern with Ra, so we need to come up with a plausible solution to the problem.'

Again Teal'c volunteered a suggestion.

'If I wear the costume of a Serpent Guard and I offer to destroy the bodies using a staff weapon, there will be no evidence for Ra to query. This plan merely involves the acquisition of a Serpent Guard costume.'

Daniel said 'That shouldn't be a problem. At least it wasn't the last time.'

Jack and Teal'c looked at him, confused.

'The 'other' Teal'c put on the costume of the Serpent Guard so he could steal the ZPM – the whole purpose of our original mission – and he had no trouble at all.'

Teal'c then asked 'Do you know the location of the sarcophagus?' Daniel nodded and offered to draw a simple map of the internal structure of the temple. Teal'c finished.

'We will not have much time to place the bodies of SG-1 in the sarcophagus without any Jaffa being alerted to our plan.'

They each tried to work out a solution and after a minute Jack suggested 'Maybe Carter can create a diversion to distract the Jaffa while Teal'c and I will place the bodies in the sarcophagus. What do you think?'

Daniel was slightly worried. While he had every confidence in 'his ' Sam – with her military as well as scientific background, 'this' Sam he wasn't so sure about. As the three men discussed the plans, she'd been working on the time machine inside the jumper behind them, but as yet he had no idea how well she was doing. She wasn't a confident person and if it weren't for Jack's faith in her, he wasn't sure he would have gone on with the plan. Granted he hadn't been straight with them: earlier he hadn't told them about the cloaking device on the jumper and only when he returned to it this morning did he give them the remote control that activated the cloak and 'his' Sam's laptop with the time-jump data from the Ancient logged into it. It remained to be seen if 'this' Sam could make anything out of it. He shouldn't be expecting too much of them, he conceded, as they didn't have the experience he had, either in the Stargate Program or of his life in Egypt.

For now he just said 'Good idea' and left it at that.

… … …

Sam was fascinated by the data on the 'other' Sam's laptop and was finding out all kinds of details the others hadn't appreciated. She could see how the 200-year intervals through time were recorded, how the jumper could be flown back and forward, how the 'jump' was logged – it all appeared to be working fine, although it needed some test runs first.

When Daniel had given her the remote control activation device for the jumper's cloak she had checked its settings and found a match inside the jumper, indicating that the jumper could be cloaked inside and out, and most importantly, it could be flown and landed while cloaked.

Her repairs to the time machine had taken only a short time – just a few blown circuits which she easily reconnected. She was so impressed with the equipment in the jumper – how it was set up to be almost self-sufficient – with whole banks of spares and tools in concealed compartments in the bulkheads. She hadn't had any time to check these out previously when they were in the SGC, with Rodney McCay breathing down her neck and since then events had moved too fast for any leisurely exploration. They'd all been concentrating on Jack's mind control of the jumper, not it's true potential.

She had been happy the men had settled outside, leaving her to work in peace. She didn't tell them how things were until she was good and ready; instead enjoying the time they'd given her to figure it out. She thought back to her last time in the jumper and it was not exploration of the little space ship she was thinking of. Thoughts of Jack O'Neill outside brought a silly grin to her face and her musings to a halt. She quietly slipped over to the front visor of the jumper, and peeked out to see what he was up to. She could see Daniel was sketching a complicated map, with other finished sheets stacked beside where he sat; Teal'c watching and asking as each detail of the map was filled in, and over to the side Jack O Neill was lying down, his cap pulled down over his eyes, his ankles crossed, his arms behind his head – sleeping!

Well, fine, she thought, she'd tell the others what she'd been doing – even if he wasn't impressed, they'd be.

'Everything is working, I think' she beamed at Daniel and Teal'c as she glanced down at Jack. 'We just need to do some testing. But first, is there any food?'

Jack sprung up, in one fluid movement nearly knocking her over. 'Did someone say food?'

… … …

While the four of them ate some of the lunch provided by Katep, Daniel had a chance to reassess his faith in Sam: she seemed to have everything working and a really good understanding of the capabilities of the jumper. While they brought her up to date on the plans for the rescue she was able to make some useful suggestions about the use of the cloak.

Until the point where Jack told her that she was to provide the diversion for the Jaffa.

She asked him 'Exactly what kind of a diversion?'

'You know, the distracting kind'

'Yes, but I wouldn't know what to do.'

'Your smile will do it for me.'

Daniel interrupted 'Jack, keep your mind on the job.' He turned to Sam. 'what about some fireworks, sparkles…can you set off some kind of explosions? That's what the 'other' Sam would have done. But she had military training.'

Sam replied 'I can do explosions.' She glared at Jack but she quickly changed the look into the sweetest smile she could put on.

Jack told Daniel 'She prefers exploding stuff to shooting at it.' Jack reminded her 'So you said in the jail in Chulak.'

Jack finished

'It's settled then: Teal'c and I will place SG-1s bodies in the sarcophagus while Sam distracts the Jaffa with her smile and …her sparkle…'

… … …

Jack asked 'Daniel is there any particular 'time' you want me to make the jump: 3pm, 4pm…?'

Daniel replied 'Actually there is. I think it best if we leave at 7pm: it's the time of day when the angle of the suns rays and shadows best match the image on the sketch and I think it would make it easier for you.

He asked Sam 'Do you think we'll have all our testing done by then?'

'Absolutely, no problem.' She replied

'Good, lets aim for 7pm. We still have many details to work out: the one that is uppermost in my mind right now is 'your' future' he indicated the three of them.

'Have any of you considered it yourselves?'

Teal'c joined in the conversation.

'I would like to return to Chulak'

Daniel said 'Yes, and I'm sure Jack and Sam would like to return to Earth but the problem is 'when!' Sam, Jack and Teal'c looked at him, each equally confused. Daniel continued

'You see there's a problem about the three of you returning to the same time as the original SG-1.' He began to explain.

'Some time ago I had an experience of a device called a quantum mirror where I ended up in an alternate reality…it's complicated to explain…You haven't heard of it? No. Ok, well it can allow a person from one reality move into another so you can have more versions of a person in the same reality...'

Jack was looking a bit distraught, his patience wearing thin. Daniel continued

'Anyway, the problem is that having two of the same person in the same reality wont work because of something Sam described as 'entropic…cascade…failure…or something. I can't explain it any better, the problem being, when she described it to me…I wasn't listening.'

Jack looked sympathetic, understanding something at last.

'I get that sometimes.'

'Just like the 'other' Jack' Daniel rejoined 'Anyway, it means that if 'my' SG-1 go back to their original time, you three will have to go to another time. My only solution is…' he thought for a minute not sure how they would respond '…the future.'

Jack said 'Yes, we are intending going back to the future.'

Daniel clarified 'I mean further into the 21st century, a suitable time after 'my SG-1 have lived out their natural lives.'

Jack, pragmatic and confident as ever was the first to speak.

'Ok!' then 'How far into the future exactly?'

'Well, sixty years or so for Jack and Sam, and Teal'c , as your life span is much longer you'll have to go further forward.'

'And how will we find these times in the future?' Jack asked.

'I've no idea' Daniel asked.

Jack finally gestured with a wave of his hands

'Wait a minute! Wait a minute!'

'You want me to use my 'mind' control to pilot the jumper forward 200 years, then back 205 years to pick up SG-1 then forward in time to drop off you' indicating Daniel 'and the rest of SG-1, then forward to drop Teal'c off furthest into the future, then back to drop Sam and I sixty years from where I dropped off SG-1?'

He took a long breath before continuing

'What do you think I am: a mind controlled taxicab driver?

Each of the others were silent, each stunned by Jack's incredulous assessment of the situation: Daniel began to have serious doubts about the success of the mission; Teal'c's stoic character enabled him to keep a straight face, any doubt he felt was well masked, the slight raise of an eyebrow his only expression; it was Sam who began looking faintly puzzled but after a few seconds the ridiculousness of their plan – and Jacks description of it – began having a strange effect on her, and she started to giggle, silently at first but soon the others saw her face and Teal's eyebrow raised even higher, making her get worse, and then Jack started to laugh, and Daniel, gave in and joined him. Within minutes all four were buckled over in laughter, tears forming in their eyes. Finally, Daniel got control of himself and turning to Jack said

'Not only will you have to make all the jumps, but there may be a bit of hit and miss about where and when in the future. I wouldn't want us arriving in Stargate Command – asking 'what year is it? then saying, sorry, wrong year, we'll come back…and see you…or your grandchildren…later…' he trailed off as the giggling started up again. He waited a bit before he continued 'so it will have to be a different location, but recognizable, where a record of time on Earth is available, and has a working Stargate. From there, each of us can 'gate home.'

After everyone had eventually settled down Jack smiled at Sam and said to the group in general

'OK! Lets get ready! Lift off at 7pm. Daniel, you start working on our best location…'


	6. Chapter 6

Moebius Altered:

**Authors Note: Hope you like this chapter better than the last; it's more like my earlier chapters. All reviews welcome. Thanks to those of you who sent those lovely comments earlier, totally brightens up my day to think of them.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine; I just love them dearly.**

Chapter Six

Sam wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, the ridiculousness of the situation still floating through her mind. They had a few hours left to prepare for the crazy time jumps the four of them had discussed and she could see any number of flaws in their plans. But, one comment kept forcing itself to the front of her mind making everything all right: Jack had said 'Sam and I' – they were travelling into a future that was unknown to her, and him, but they were travelling together.

Her previous life had been a source of disappointment to her: intimidation and failure to gain recognition or status as befitting her exacting standards. And here she was, transported into a bazaar world of Stargates, time machines and alien invaders and she was contributing to changing everything. Yet, what lifted her spirits the most was the silliest of them all – ok, her past life had been lonely, she was constantly trying to prove herself in a man's world and any relationships she'd had had ended unsuccessfully, to such an extent that she had almost given up. And here, in the craziest of all worlds was a man who had faith in her and wanted to let her shine. He'd called her a 'genius' – which she knew she wasn't, just hardworking – he'd called her 'hot' – well she didn't know what to say about that. His confidence in her gave her a whole new lease of life, made her heart light and as she began to prepare to test the cloaking device on the jumper her mind was dancing - dancing with joy.

After they'd packed up all traces of lunch, each of them had helped with the testing of the jumper's cloaking device, which was now working to full potential. Jack would be able to concentrate on the time jumps without worrying about being detected. They'd decided to test the time leaps early enough before the appointed time of 7pm, leaving opportunities for any mistakes they needed to amend they couldn't do any more preparation.

Sam had checked all score marks on the outside hull of the jumper to see if any of them had penetrated the outer shielding. Luckily all staff weapon scarring had been superficial, so she judged the damage would not jeopardize their mission. Soon the men were back sitting outside talking over the plans, leaving Sam the use of the counter space to prepare some 'fireworks'. She had begun to assemble devices made from spare parts in the little ship's supplies, with chemical components she had cobbled together ready for igniting. She did wonder what magnesium ribbon was doing on the jumper, but it allowed for an effective distraction if she could ignite it in time – it would have to do. They weren't expecting her to knock down walls or break open doors with C4 or anything: all too high-impact events that would most likely change the timeline. Soon she felt ready, carefully stashing away a pack of devices in her vest, below the pocket that held their radios – she was responsible for charging all the radios from the jumpers power source and they were fully charged. There seemed nothing more to do.

The facilities on the jumper included a tiny sink and 'heads' and she was able to freshen up while it was quiet. She began to wonder why there was no talking outside. Her sore head and lack of proper sleep were beginning to take their toll on her and she was overwhelmed with the need for a short nap. Maybe the men were having a sleep she mused finally leaving the jumper.

When she got outside, she found Jack seated in the shade, looking at Daniel's map, – all on his own.

'Hi' she asked shyly. Why did she always revert to this timid behavior, she asked herself. She vowed to become more assertive; maybe taking part in some combat training might help her, like the 'other' Sam, Daniel obviously admire so much.

Jack didn't seem bothered by her timid greeting. Instead he put away the map saying

'Daniel and Teal'c have gone off the check for any local activity near this area. Daniel says that even though Katep agreed to keep the villagers away he thought it would be good to scout around. They plan to check the Stargate – see if it's where we left it with no Jaffa still remaining. Also, Teal'c was hopeful of acquiring a Serpent Guard armored outfit, though I'm not expecting much. There were some here during the rebellion, but hardly the kind of kit you'd leave lying around.' he finished skeptically.

'You didn't want to go with them?' Sam asked.

'You know me. Having a quiet time, sitting here in the shade.' He gestured to her holding his hand out.

'Come and sit beside me and have a rest.'

Sam sat down a few inches from where he sat. His whole upper body was in the shade of the jumper a gentle breeze making it refreshingly cool. She was a bit overwhelmed by the intimacy of the two of them alone together and typically for her, sat awkwardly beside him in the shade, her legs tucked up in front of her, her arms circled around her legs, with her chin on her knees.

'You don't look very relaxed … thought incredibly cute' he said to her as she looked up at him. 'Are you always this busy and energetic?' he asked.

'No…well, yeah' she smiled at him 'Are you always this laid-back?'

'If I can, I am. Just don't get the opportunity very often.' Then out of the blue he asked her 'Hey, you never came out in my boat. Do you think you would have liked to?'

'Yeah, that would have been great. It's just that day I'd other things on my mind, if you remember…the beginning of all of this…' She was beginning to feel incredibly tired and she tried to stifle a yawn so he wouldn't think she was bored talking to her, when really she felt the complete opposite.

'Do you think you'll ever go back to that life, your boat…and all?

'What do you mean, 'you'll'? We're in this together now, aren't we?' His eyebrows furrowed, Sam couldn't believe she was seeing the tiniest bit of shaken confidence in Col Jack O Neill. She didn't know what to say, she felt a warm glow inside her, as she nodded and smiled at him. 'Anyway' he continued 'No, I don't think 'we'll' go back there and I'm not worried about it. What about you? Will you miss your old life?'

'No, I didn't like my life, the way it was going. I had gotten into a rut and couldn't see my way out of it.'

'Hey, we could get our own boat together. What do you think?' His voice had an odd tone, gentle but trying to be casual. She was totally taken aback by the sincerity of his suggestion – nobody had ever asked her to share anything so dear to him before – she was now struggling to clear the tears out of her eyes in case he saw.

'I'd like that' she said quietly. After a pause, where an easy silence settled between them, Sam added.

'Will there be boats in the future? What will we do for money? What will we do for jobs, where will we live?'

Jack brought his hand up and took hers, looking deep into her eyes to sooth her worries. 'Relax' he said his tone persuasive but tender 'You worry too much.'

'I know, I'm used to doing things that are constructive so I feel I'm achieving something.' She tried to conceal another yawn, not managing well, finally giving in 'Except right now when I'm feeling incredibly tired.'

Jack gently pulled her down so her head was leaning on his shoulder and chest. She let her legs flatten out beside his.

'I think the effects of too much wine and lack of sleep from last night are seriously catching up on me.'

'Why don't you have a nap?' his voice almost a whisper in her ear.

She didn't want to, she didn't want the miss the feel of his cotton shirt on her cheek, the hard muscle under her head, even the buttons on his shirt that threaten to tickle her nose. She rested her hand on his stomach, as she heard his slightly husky voice 'Are you comfortable?' as he moved slightly so that her head was better supported on his chest. She nodded; her 'Yes' almost inaudible, as all of her anxieties seemed to be disappearing and within minutes the steady heart -beat she could feel through his cotton shirt had lulled her into sleep. Her last sensation was of a feather light kiss being placed on the top of her head, like a parent would kiss a child 'Good night.'

… … …

Jack woke up with a start, not sure what had caused it, but thinking it may have been the sun moving around the jumper leaving them less shade than before. Sam was still asleep, her head still resting on her shoulder, which he suspected would be a bit stiff for a while. No matter, he thought. But he liked the way her arm had become wrapped around his waist, tucked in under his loose shirt end. One of her legs had wound itself around one of his and he figured, he must have been asleep when she moved to this more comfortable position – he didn't remember, but he liked it.

He could hear the faint sound of her breathing – he could hardly say it was a 'snore – she was obviously fast asleep: she must not have heard him wake up.

He wanted to stay there for a while watching her sleeping form, but he decided to check his watch to see if he had the time for that luxury.

He lifted his arm – the one that had been across her shoulder – and glanced at his watch, the action causing Sam to stir: instead of waking she tightened her grip around his waist, her leg snuggling tighter between his. He figured they'd plenty of time and Daniel and Teal'c should be back soon, so he replaced his arm on her shoulder and began to relax again. He could wake her now and they'd have some time together, alone, but he was reluctant to disturb her peaceful form.

He'd been thinking about their plans for the time jumps – his part in the mission – and there were a few things bugging him. The first was that he had no 'image' of the forward leap that would allow them to return to 5 years earlier when the three members of SG-1 were executed. The second was that Daniel could not go back with them for the rescue, as he had been involved in the original timeline – he was surprised no one had thought about this, he wasn't usually the first to come up with problems and how to solve them unless they involved shooting and using explosives. Anyway, he had a better solution about the order of jumps. It all depended on Daniel finding them a suitable planet address to go through using the Stargate.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c could bring Daniel to this address then go back for the rest of the SG-1 team, return them to Daniel, then leave with Teal'c for the future – if the planet address proved suitable. He had been wondering if he, Sam and Teal'c should stay together in the same 'future', but he thought it would be easier for Sam and himself if the forward leap wasn't too much. It was all very complicated and Sam had begun to stir. Her hand under his shirt end above his waist had moved to his stomach and had begun gentle strokes of the hair that tapered up past his navel causing an intense sensation that he was finding impossible to dampen. Think 'mind control', Jack, 'mind control', if you can't control yourself here what chance have you of completing this rescue. Sam wasn't even aware of what she was doing; he was quite sure she was still asleep.

Jack didn't mean to move but he unintentionally changed the position he was lying in so he was facing her, her head still on his shoulder – her breath on his face. If she wasn't awake, he thought, he wasn't going to take advantage of her as she slept. He was relieved when her eyes opened and she was looking directly into his eyes. He brought his hand up to her face as he moved his head forward to kiss her gently, surprised when she responded with an intensity that he was desperately trying to hold back. He was now powerless to think of anything other than the sweet taste of her lips, the smell of her hair and body, the sensations in him that she had awakened.

He released a groan without even being aware of it and Sam responded by entwining her legs completely with his, her arms now tight around his body. She must know the effect she was having on him and she wanted it is much as he. Neither of them had said anything – they were perfectly tuned to each other's needs.

The voices of Daniel and Teal'c brought the two of them to a quick reality check – and it was not the reality either of them wanted right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Moebius Altered:

**Authors Note: This chapter could do with some editing, sorry. Also, I've been listening to Wagner's Tristan and Isolde, be warned. I'll settle all tomorrow with a better ending.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.**

Chapter Seven

Daniel was relieved that Teal'c and himself had had such success on their scouting around: the Stargate was in place with no apparent threat to them using it; Ra had gone and all the Jaffa involved in the rebellion had departed also. He had been able to show Teal'c the temple where his teammates had been executed and Teal'c was now thoroughly familiar with its layout, making the evening's rescue more likely to succeed. They hadn't managed to locate a Serpent Guard's armor but Teal'c was confident about the ease with which he intended to acquire one later on.

Daniel wasn't sure what his part in the rescue would be and was looking forward to discussing it with Jack.

When they returned to the jumper, they could immediately see the two pairs of identical combat trousers and boots, even if they couldn't make out the full figures of Sam and Jack, together in the shade. It was apparent to Daniel that they were entwined in a compromising position and rather than embarrass them he quickly said to Teal'c.

'Teal'c, talk loudly – we need to let Sam and Jack know that we're approaching.'

'And what would you like me to say – loudly – Daniel Jackson?'

'I don't know, anything. Does it matter?' He quieted his own voice as he continued. 'I just want them to hear our voices.' Teal'c replied

'You would like me to talk loudly even if you yourself have begun to talk softly.'

Daniel replied, an edge of frustration in his voice. 'Ok, I'll talk loudly as well.'

'You still haven't indicated what you would like me to say. If they hear that we are talking about a subject that is incomprehensible, they will realize that we are not sincere and will know that we are deliberately talking loudly. Is that your intention?'

'No, quite the opposite, in fact.' Daniel answered 'I wanted to give them time, so they'd know we were approaching and would avoid being caught in a compromising position.'

'Indeed' Teal'c responded.

… … …

Sam and Jack were sitting bolt upright looking across at each other when Daniel and Teal'c rounded the corner of the jumper. Jack had no idea what expression was on his face, whatever it was he was going to drive through it with as much gung ho as he could muster.

No one spoke for a few seconds as Jack looked directly at Daniel and Teal'c, then when Jack was sure he had full control of himself he asked the two men.

'Well, he did your recon go?'

Daniel, relieved to be talking about normal things again, brought him up to date on all the details; Teal'c merely stood looking from Jack to Sam and back, a barely concealed grin on his face, although his raised eyebrow giving more away than he'd intended. Sam was glad that Jack had taken the initiative – she herself wouldn't have been able to string a sentence together – but she was surprised when he told Daniel about his not being a part of the rescue. She was impressed by his persuasive ability and then realized that his experience as a commanding officer was not at the forefront on this mission, not since they'd returned to Egypt given that Daniel had more experience here. Daniel thought about the alternate plan and exclaimed out of the blue

'P3X-288, it's the perfect place. It has a Stargate that is not near any habitation sites – at least not in the past and I doubt in the future if it will either, as it was strangely built on bare stone exposed to strong winds. The only artifact that is close to the Stargate is a small ancient temple – no more than a pile of rock, to all intents and purposes – but hides a power source that was used to send messages in defense against the Goa'uld. The main thing is that Sam, the 'other' Sam, had to repair it at one stage and she installed a modification that would record any messages sent: in other words a log of timed events including the current time on Earth – at any time!'

'You have the address for this P3X-blah, blah, blah?' Jack asked.

'Yes!'

'Sounds good, lets go there. What are we waiting for?'

'You mean now, Jack' Daniel asked as Teal'c and Sam looked at each other.

'Yeah, I want to be home for supper.' Jack turned to each of them in turn, and pointing to the ramp of the jumper, inviting them with 'Campers?'

Daniel, Teal'c and Sam marched in; Jack gave Sam a little wink as she passed him by.

… … …

Jack had deliberately given off the complete air of confidence – he knew over the years that that was one of his talents – but inside he was feeling very nervous. His concentration was all off and they depended on him to carry out a series of time jumps that he had no way of guaranteeing would be successful.

He took his seat in the left of the cook-pit of the jumper, just as Sam and the 'other' Daniel had showed him, what seemed like a long time ago. That time he had had no proof that anything would work, but was persuaded by them to try. He was amazed when the little space ship powered up, its life force under his control, responding to his lightest touch. When he closed his eyes and concentrated anything was possible, he thought. Right now he was having difficulty concentrating on anything – anything that is, that didn't involve being in the arms of the love of his life, just wanting to please her, hold her, hug her, protect her… Jack, get a grip, he told himself, that's for your future, but not now, you'll jeopardize everything. He squeezed his eyes tight, covering his face with his hands for an instant, clearing all images by trying to bring simple, boring practical, alphabetical things into his head. 'Ok, I'm ready' he said after about a minute looking around to the others.

Daniel was still running things for the moment it seemed and he filled the others in on the plan.

'If I key in the Stargate, I'll give it to Sam for the next time, is that ok?' Sam nodded. 'Also, if you work the cloak, Jack only has to worry about the time jumps.

Again Sam nodded, 'Yeah, I'll keep the remote control with me.' Daniel wrote down the address symbols for her to dial later. She checked she had the address for Egypt also ready at her fingertips.

Jack carefully placed his hands on the handles on the jumpers console which immediately lit up. The little jumper lifted up gently.

Sam said 'I'm going to activate the cloak' clicking the controller. 'Daniel, do you want to key in the Stargate address?' Sam looked at her own copy of the address, ready for use later. The Stargate had come into view and the shimmering liquidy effect of the wormhole could be seen. Jack guided the jumper carefully through and before long the jumper was hovering in a wind swept rocky planet surface.

'How will I know what it will look like in the 21st century, if you say it's the same?' Jack asked Daniel.

'I don't know, concentrate on the time that you left.'

'Any particular date?'

Daniel said 'You know 'my' Jack asked the exact same question and he didn't have any problem. Just try it.'

Jack closed his eyes and the four of them felt the time-machine pulse.

Nothing seemed to have changed, they had held their position in the windy environment, and everything looked the same.

Jack said 'I can see the temple; I'm going to land us beside it.

Within seconds the team had de-cloaked the jumper and were lowering the ramp and heading straight for the temple. When they got there, Daniel showed them how to open the power casing to see the time log the 'other' Sam had modified.

The log put them two weeks ahead of Daniel's original departure date.

'Close enough' he said 'Can you make it back here after you rescue the others' he asked Jack.

'I'll try' Jack replied heading back to the jumper. No one was keen on hanging around in the wind and as if Daniel was regretting choosing this planet, he called after them. 'Don't be long!'

Soon the jumper was airborne without Daniel, the three occupants preparing themselves for the rescue mission ahead of them.

Jack powered up immediately, quickly activating the time machine, letting them reverse their time-span with the added five years. He couldn't guarantee if his concentration had been accurate enough – they'd only know when they went through the Stargate and either found the image as left by Daniel, or not. Jack said in as matter of fact voice as he could. 'Carter the cloak' then 'dial the Stargate'.

Their return to ancient Egypt appeared no different to the way they left it and Jack wondered, again, if he'd got it right. In his nervousness he asked Sam 'are you sure we're cloaked.'

'We appear to be' she answered.

Jack couldn't resist responding with 'Appear is not what we want.'

Teal'c then volunteered the best position to land and escape – this time they were determined the jumper would not be discovered.

As Daniel's sketch had shown, their arrival perfectly coincided with the slave's removal from the temple, Jack exclaimed

'Sweet!'

… … …

The three rescuers entered the temple with their plan clearly outlined in their heads. As expected Teal'c's familiarity with the operations of Serpent Guards made it easy for him to locate and don one of their uniforms, his face concealed and protected from identification. Jack and Sam were careful to remain hidden while they waited for the Jaffa to acquire the outfit. When Teal'c returned, Jack and Sam split into different sides of the entry to Ra's main chamber, the scene of the execution and the location of the sarcophagus. Jack had a moment with the Jaffa when he asked 'Do you think you will be in position in time to offer to destroy the bodies. We seem to be early, a few minutes yet too wait.

'I concur, Col O Neill.'

Jack couldn't help worrying about Sam, his Sam, she wasn't used to combat – maybe they shouldn't have expected her to be part of this rescue, she was an astrophysicist, for crying out loud! He had to put it out of his mind: she was well capable of looking after herself. To distract himself, he said to Teal'c, 'It will be odd seeing identical versions of ourselves.'

'It will O'Neill. I have given it some consideration and am prepared to accept the situation.'

'Not only will we see them, we will also see them being killed.'

'Indeed' Teal'c responded. 'I will go now.'

'Good luck' Jack wished the Jaffa as he closed his headgear to avoid identification. Jack listened to him as the armored outfit clunked down the corridor.

… … …

Jack moved stealthily towards the main chamber. He could see the position Teal'c had taken up close to Ra and within seconds the three 'other' SG-1 members came into view. Jack got a fright seeing his identical 'twin' standing in front of Ra. What shocked him more was what happened next – the three were reduced to bodies writhing on the floor, soon silenced by the fatal injuries inflicted on them – he couldn't even tell which of them was killed first – he just hoped 'his' Sam hadn't seen this, she would be badly shaken.

He saw Teal'c move forward with confidence requesting the honor of removing and destroying the bodies. Ra immediately took his leave granting that honor.

Teal'c quickly shouted orders to the Jaffa, making them leave in Ra's wake. Jack moved into position. He had no idea what the sarcophagus looked like or where it was located. He helped Teal'c lift the 'other' Teal'c – thankfully in simple garments towards a giant casket below the throne in the chamber. As it opened Jack could see the light inside and wondered how it operated – he just did not want to turn around and see his own image dead on the floor. Soon Teal'c had the sarcophagus closed allowing it's occupant to recover.

'O'Neill, can you help with the 'other' O'Neill?' as Jack stood waiting.

'Of course' he responded, dragging the body forward.

When Teal'c opened the sarcophagus the 'other' Teal'c didn't recognize him. Jack interjected 'We'll explain later. Help me'

Both Teal'cs helped Jack put the 'other' Jack into the sarcophagus. When it was closed Teal'c opened the headdress of his Serpent Guard armor, surprising the 'other' Teal'c, but like his 'twin' understood the need to wait for an explanation.

Soon the sarcophagus was open with a confused 'other' Jack O Neill' stepping out just as the 'other' Sam Carter was being laid into it.

Jack was beginning to feel some relief at the apparent success of their plan so far. 'Only one more to go!' Way to go, Jack, trying to be flippant as he tried desperately not to look at the third SG-1 member laid in the sarcophagus.

'Quite a crowd' he offered, as the two Teal'cs, the other Jack stood waiting.

'We'll explain later' both Jack and Teal'c explained.

… … …

Just then they heard the clanking of Serpent Guards approaching, and he wondered where his Sam was – she should have been positioned at the other door – also, he seemed to have underestimated the help they could have received by the SG-1 three they were rescuing. Now she was the only one in any immediate danger. He crossed to the far door as he heard the charges she had lit to distract from the activity in the sarcophagus chamber. He could hear the sound of the Jaffa following her and he proceeded after them.

Within seconds he saw she was trapped, their staff weapons lit, and fired. He immediately took down both Jaffa with staff fire himself, but it was too late. He watched as she fell to the ground, a loud cry he didn't recognize coming from his own mouth 'No!'

Jack looked at her body, a giant open wound in her stomach gushing with blood out through the burning hole made in her vest. Drops of blood had begun to appear in her mouth. Jack reached down to her putting his head to her chest to hear for her heartbeat or feel for her breath, but there was nothing. He tried to force air – his own breath into her mouth, tears pouring down his cheeks; he could hardly see her beautiful face. He pulled her to him, openly crying and rocking her body in anguish, repeating over and over 'Sam, Sam, my Sam…'

**Authors note: I'll try and wrap this story up tomorrow, thanks for your patience. Reviews always welcome, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Moebius Altered:

**Authors Note: Apologies in advance for the confusing names. I've stuck to mostly sir names with the old SG-1 as this story is more about the 'alternate' characters, they get first name. Thanks for the helpful suggestions story-wise – unfortunately I'd already written this before I'd got them, sorry – really appreciated all the same. **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.**

Chapter Eight

Col Samantha Carter climbed out of the sarcophagus, not sure what had happened, the pain from Ra's blast now a residual memory, at present being dampened by the power of the Goa'uld healing device. She didn't understand who had placed her in there, but was grateful nonetheless. She looked around to see where Jack or Teal'c were. The only person standing in the chamber was a Serpent Guard. When he turned she saw his face guard open and Teal'c's face looking back at her, she frowned. He merely said

'I'll explain later, Colonel. Come we must hurry'

Carter could hear a cry of anguish from the corridor and followed Teal'c out to investigate. Standing over a body on the floor were her SG-1 teammates in the clothes they had been executed in. Now she understood more: so this was a different Teal'c – and a different O'Neill – and then she saw the dead body: a different Sam. Ok, nothing here was new and if they were here to rescue her, fine. But the anguished cry was the other Jack rocking Sam's body like a broken man, crying over and over. 'Sam, Sam, my Sam…' For a few seconds nobody moved, confusion reigning by the strange turn of evens. It didn't take Carter long to realize that she needed to stir things up here and get on with the rescue – Jaffa and Serpent Guards were likely to return here any minute. She placed her hand gently on Jacks shoulder and speaking clearly but gently said

'Put her in the sarcophagus.' Clunking sounds from the corridor brought the others to a full state of alert, each grabbing a staff weapon and moving into action.

'Help me' Jack asked her, as he lifted 'his' Sam into his arms, Carter steadying him before he set off as fast as he could to the sarcophagus. 'She's not a soldier, I shouldn't have brought her here.' He reproached himself.

Carter couldn't believe she was soothing him, she had never seen 'her' O'Neill in such a state. Well then, she thought, what did she expect – since they'd had that blazing row a short time ago, relations between them had become strained and she was hardly even in a position to ask him what he thought of these two – their doubles. He'd been blaming her for the fact that they'd been stuck in this mess and he'd been impatient to change things, fight every injustice that came his way with a bravado that she was getting impatient with, especially as, in the end it was his actions that had resulted in their execution.

All the same she wondered how they were doing, taking up a staff weapon ready to protect the sarcophagus and its latest occupant. She looked at the 'other' Jack, he seemed a more sensitive kind of guy – maybe she was biased – she wasn't sure if time had changed her feelings for her 'Commanding Officer' but she was really angry with him and it seemed to outweigh everything else these days.

Teal'c returned still in the Serpent Guard outfit, followed by her SG-1 teammates. It was time to remove the 'other' Sam so she helped open the sarcophagus. Jack hadn't moved from where he'd been starring at the closed compartment – only now springing into life as he lifted Sam out pulling her into his arms, saying 'Sam, Sam' his tone changed to relief, his face now lit up with joy, her clinging 'Jack' exactly what he had been hoping for. Carter felt her chest constrict – she couldn't breath – and she couldn't figure out why, jealousy or frustration or both.

'We need to return to the jumper, now that all the Jaffa and Serpent Guards have been destroyed. There is no evidence left of our presence here, so we must leave now.' Teal'c encouraged the others to leave with him. Carter, O'Neill and the two Teal'cs, moved out quickly, Sam and Jack, followed in a daze not caring what anyone thought – Sam clutching onto his hand, he not caring who would notice.

Within minutes they were back at the site of the jumper, Sam uncloaking it as Teal'c removed the heavy armor before 'zatting' it three times so it would disappear. As soon as they were up the ramp, Jack seemed to regain control, letting go of Sam's hand he asked her to cloak it again.

… … …

'So you're a Colonel O'Neill' O Neill asked Jack, 'Yeah, you? Jack replied

'General.'

'Of course, Daniel said' he responded 'Desk job?'

'Yep.'

'Boring?'

'Yep.'

'Big mistake.'

'Look you'd better explain what's happened. You're obviously able to fly this like me, so I'll sit back here.' O'Neill took a seat the other side of the jumper, glancing over to where Sam was perched at Jack's shoulder 'Where, or should I say 'when' are we going?' O'Neill finished.

Jack began 'Well, we figured you'd somehow messed up the timeline, so we went back to repair the damage – you know, not let Ra take the Stargate… forgot, you don't know about that, it hasn't happened yet in your timeline. As it happens we have it sorted, so now we're dropping you off to Daniel so your can go back to your own lives. Enough information for the moment?' he asked as he went to power up the jumper.

O'Neill turned back to Sam, looking at the gaping hole in her vest her exposed belly – her skin flawlessly repaired by the sarcophagus – visible the whole way across her waist. 'I remember seeing a skimpy tank top like that before', turning to the 'other' Sam who glared back at him. He missed her signal of anger and continued 'Do you still have it?'

Jack interjected 'I'm trying to concentrate.' Then as if trying to ignore what was going on behind him he asked Sam to key in the address of P3X-288 and watched as the watery shimmering of the wormhole in the Stargate appeared.

Carter asked 'Which planet did you dial?'

Sam replied 'P3X-288.'

'Good choice! I get it, the time-log machine. Clever!'

O'Neill interrupted 'Get what?' but Carter ignored him, continuing to talk to Sam 'Daniel's idea?'

Sam nodded 'He should be there now waiting'

O'Neill joined in 'Good old Danny Boy.'

The two Teal'cs remained quiet throughout. Soon the jumper was hovering over the windy rocky plateau of P3X-288, but no Daniel in view.

O'Neill said 'No Daniel!'

Both Sams replied together 'The time-machine hasn't pulsed yet!'

Just as they spoke, Jack concentrated his mind on the image of Daniel as he'd been when they left and immediately it pulsed, the brief shimmer confirming their move through time. Jack immediately saw Daniel sheltering beside the temple from the wind.

'Ok, campers time to go.'

Nobody moved – so much had been left unsaid – and after a short time, Jack opened the ramp and let Daniel in.

… … …

There had been so much happening, Sam's mind was spinning and there was more to follow. Jack had been doting on her since the shooting at the temple and he'd taken charge of the safe return of everybody, she couldn't help be completely awestruck by his presence – she realized she was besotted with him, a silly grin appearing on her face as she looked around. The other O'Neill may have been a General but she would have preferred her Colonel any day. It seemed to her that Colonel Carter – her own double – was hardly on speaking terms with the General. Granted, they'd had a tough, more testing time together, surely they would have pulled together, thought Sam. Maybe Colonel Carter didn't feel that way about him and Sam itched to ask her about it.

She asked if Carter would show her the time log device hidden in the temple so she could explain what type of technology it was. 'I've very little experience of alien technology, only being brought into the Stargate program because of the tape SG-1 made.' she finished.

Carter offered to show her and the two Sams left the jumper together. The wind had died down enough for them to have a conversation without shouting – Sam was relieved.

'Do you think it strange, me being with Jack?

'No, not at all' Carter replied, getting over the shock of what they were discussing.

'Why are you so angry with your Jack?'

'I suppose he's not 'my' Jack and never will be.'

'And do you want him to be?'

'I've always wanted him in the past, especially recently when I realized I could not go through with a wedding to another man. Id given up thinking it would ever be possible, given the Air Force 'Rules and regulations.'

'What rules and regulations?' Sam asked 'Sorry I know very little about the military.'

Carter looked surprised. 'We're not allowed have a relationship, effects the Chain of Command. We wouldn't be able to work together, one of us would have to give up being part of the Air Force and neither of us will do it.'

'Yes, I can see what a problem that is. Why would one of you want to do that, where that's where both of your lives are based? What about changing the rules and regulations?'

Carter smiled for the first time at Sam 'You know that's what my father said just before he died. He said 'Don't let rules stand in the way! He was also an Air Force General. The problem is I'm not sure what he meant.'

'But you're angry with Jack for something else?' Sam persisted.

'It's complicated'

'Tell me' Sam smiled encouragingly.

'Since we ended up in ancient Egypt with no possibility of returning to the 21st century, I tried to get used to it, to the idea of living out our lives there. Except life is very different. Women are treated differently, their not allowed to be scholars or scientists or expected to think independent thinkers.

'To begin with it was ok, with 'Jack', Teal'c and Daniel – we kept to ourselves, they knew me and supported me. But soon Egyptian culture began to have its influence and they began to encourage me to take a different role so I would fit in better.'

At that stage Carter stopped as if she'd said enough, but quickly gulped in a breath and carried on as if she had a lot on her mind.

'Then one night the four of us were together in the tent, Daniel had managed to procure a few bottles of wine. We were all drinking and having a good time and the Gen – Jack – and I ended up flirting openly, something I've trained myself not to do. He said things to me that were light-hearted to start with, but soon I let my guard down, enjoying it all and forgetting everything from my past life. I can't even remember at what stage Daniel and Teal'c had disappeared out of the tent – I just knew that we were alone.' Sam could see in her double's face she was reliving every minute, she stopped talking, probably not even aware of it. She then continued in a slightly rushed breathless tone.

'You can guess what happened – we ended up sleeping together. It was all a bit desperate – I'm not saying it wasn't enjoyable, it was…' again she paused '…but if you've worked together with someone for eight years and you've had a lot to drink and…'

Sam held her hand out, encouraging Carter to go on. She was obviously letting go of a lot of pent up emotions – eight years worth, it seemed. She continued, her voice more determined.

'Anyway, the next morning was very weird, I stupidly thought it might change things, I mean, if we're not retuning to 21st century life what would it matter about 'rules and regulations'?' I couldn't handle the way he didn't cope with the turn of events, but other things happened that weren't his fault and even though we were part of a rebel force, I began to think of him, for once, not as my 'Commanding Officer', but he never let that go – maybe his only link with his past life.

'The last straw was when I called him 'Jack' and he turned around without thinking and said, what about 'Sir'?' I said something like 'You've got to be kidding me?' We had a blazing row, lots of stupid things got said – I can't even remember, but most of it was linked to what I should be doing, not being allowed be a scientist any more, use scientific terms, etc.. It was so…so chauvinistic!' Tears of anger had appeared in her eyes, she quickly brushed them away. 'I mean, I knew we couldn't influence the time-line, I didn't need to be told this. But I lashed out, calling him every name under the sun.' She stopped deflated. Having lifted a load off her mind, Carter smiled for the first time: the barest hint of a smile 'Jackass was one…!'

'The sad thing is, I know he cares about me deeply – I've always known that, and he's always shown it, even though we don't talk about it – most of the time we don't need to.'

She paused for a minute, then continued 'I've seen the way he's been looking at me since…like he totally regrets what he said and how he acted. But I can't forgive him, I can't let it go!'

Carter stopped, wiping her face where more tears had collected. She seemed to pull herself together, her voice stronger.

'Of course now everything is different.'

'So what will you do?' Sam asked. As Carter sat silent Sam continued. 'My Jack and I, and Teal'c – can't stay in this time because of something called 'entropic cause…' she trailed off.

'Entropic cascade failure. Yes I wondered about that.' Carter finished.

'We've worked out that we need to go into the future – we'll probably be leaving shortly, so you can return through the Stargate.'

Again, Sam asked, a gentle encouraging smile on her face ' So what will you do now? You need to talk to him before you go back.'

Carter said suddenly

'There's something more I need to tell you. I think I'm pregnant.'

**AN: hope I'm not overdoing it here. More tomorrow. Reviews welcome. **


	9. Chapter 9

Moebius Altered:

**Authors Note: Hope all the details add up story-wise, I seem to be getting too distracted with the characters. Could probably do with some editing.**

**Disclaimer: And, none of these characters are mine, as usual**

Chapter Nine

Having heard Carter's story Sam's heart went out to her. She could see that Carter was used to being tough – had to be, so when she said goodbye to her she had a solution.

'If you wait here I'll get him to come out – you should sort it out before you go home. Do you want to?

Carter nodded, emotion getting the better of her. Sam gave her a gentle hug and went back to the jumper. When she looked in through the back ramp, she saw that each of the occupants was engaged in getting up-to-date details, including Daniel. But she needed to talk to him and even though she found it hard to talk to him at the best of times she just went ahead and called him out.

She began to explain 'Your Sam and Jack, they're not talking to each other – they're big issues to discuss.'

'Your kidding me!' Daniel exclaimed 'They've always issues but a lot of the time they don't get discussed.'

Sam tried to be as persuasive as possible

'Well these ones need to be discussed. Urgently.' It was hard to judge if Daniel was taking her seriously, he normally didn't, still thinking her 'ditsy'. She didn't care, she plowed ahead.

'Can you persuade 'your Jack', – General O Neill – to come out and talk to her?' Again Daniel looked doubtful but thinking back to what happened in Egypt he went along with her suggestion. 'Is she ok?'

'Yeah, she's ok. But this move home has raised a lot of problems. She finished by saying 'Thanks' and giving him a sweet hopeful smile.

Daniel returned to the jumper with General O' Neill in tow, each looking slightly doubtful of the wisdom of what they were doing.

… … …

The two Teal'cs were deep in discussion when Sam got into the jumper: Teal'c from SG-1 had brought the other Teal'c up to date on Chulak politics and had prepared him as best he could – he was now anxious to get on with the time jump to his new home.

Jack was still sitting in the front of the jumper when Sam came back in. She asked him if he'd wait and see what everybody needed,

'There's a lot to sort out.' She said her eyes wide with concern 'You may have gathered, our 'doubles' are hardly talking to each other. I hope I'm not meddling, but I just wanted them to be as happy as us. You don't mind waiting, do you?' He smiled at her.

'Come up and sit beside me then.' Sam moved towards the cockpit and glancing at her bare tummy, Jack asked 'How are you feeling after your time in the sarcophagus?' He knew he looked worried, even though there was no reason, she seemed fine, no wounds could be seen, even though he still had blood-stains on his clothes, he didn't want to look at them and had taken off his jacket so no one could see – she had obviously no idea what he had seen.

She said 'I'm fine.'

'You're too far away over there' he said as she sat down the other side of the dialing device. Holding out his hand to her he said 'Come over here' and when she followed she found herself seated on his lap, as he pulled her into his arms.

'I missed you.'

'I wasn't gone anywhere.' Her tone was surprised, she beamed at him

'I know. I just couldn't see you out there. Stay here.' His voice was husky.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled his head in towards her chest nestling his head there while she kissed him on the top of his head, his silvery hair soft and spiky against her face.

'I love you' she whispered.

She could feel his arms tighten around her waist as he looked up into her eyes and whispered back tenderly so only she could hear 'I love you.'

Daniel had just returned and seeing them together, he coughed, interrupting them in the sweetest possible manner.

'Sam and Jack, if you don't mind Teal'c and I are returning home through the Stargate now: the other Sam and Jack are going to stay here for a while, they've some issues to sort out.'

Neither Sam nor Jack moved, they just turned their heads around to look at Daniel, Sam looking relieved.

Sam said 'Thanks Daniel.' She would have liked to give him a hug in thanks, but she realized that that mightn't be a good idea: besides, she was totally contented where she was.

He replied saying 'No, thank 'you', – I mean that. I'll be sending Sam and Jack supplies through the wormhole shortly – it can be quite cold and windy here sometimes – so if you're using it… the gate, I mean…be careful…' he trailed off not sure what their plans were.

Both Jack and Sam said 'Bye' together and he left.

As if on cue, Teal'c also returned to the cockpit just as Jack finally released Sam – Jack turned around to the Jaffa he'd now got to know well and smiling at him, asked

'Taxi?'

Teal'c raised his eyebrow responding with a faint smile 'Thank you, O'Neill.'

Jack waited for Daniel and the other Teal'c to disappear through the wormhole before they became airborne.

'Ready, Teal'c? You're sure about this? You're travelling further into the future then we are. Would you prefer us to stay at your 'time' with you?' Jack seemed the essence of generosity and Sam was glad – she'd go anywhere, anytime with him.

Teal'c replied 'That will not be necessary, O'Neill. You two have your own lives to lead. Thank you for changing my life and giving me this chance to live free.'

Jack replied 'Your welcome Teal'c' as he found the controls of the console, the little space ship responded to his lightest touch, he let out a long sigh saying, 'Well, here goes!' as the time-machine pulsed.

… … …

'Look, Carter, I know everything is about to change, and yeah, we've a lot to discuss and maybe we should talk about things instead of always pretending they're not effecting us.' General Jack O'Neill sat down a few feet from his Second in Command on the rocky ledge – the ledge she'd been sharing with her 'double' for what seemed like a very long time. He knew he needed to make an effort, he knew the pain he'd put her through over the recent past: in fact throughout their time in Egypt. Something in him had become paralyzed on an emotional level, he was sure of it, though he could hardly identify it. But he didn't want to carry any of this back to their old lives. In fact, he wasn't sure he wanted to return to their 'old' lives – something had definitely changed.

Sam looked up at him, a deep sadness almost etched on her face.

'I'm surprised your saying that now after all the awful things you've said to me, the way you've treated me since…since…' she couldn't finish the sentence, her voice choking – she didn't even try to finish, instead she looked down at her hands.

Even though Jack wanted to sort it out, finding the right words was something that didn't come naturally to him and for the moment, realizing they weren't going anywhere, he just sat quietly: Sam in his line of vision, he could see her bowed head. He began to worry when he saw how closed in on herself she'd become – the wormhole created by the departing Daniel and Teal'c seemed hardly to have registered with her – neither did the take off of the jumper minutes later as it disappeared from its airborne position a short distance away.

… … …

'I'm sorry.' Jack said

'Sorry for what?'

'It all.'

Pause.

'Sorry we ever met?' Sam asked bitterly

'No, of course not! You know I've always wanted you to be there – working with you has been really important to me.'

Sam looked up directly into his face 'Jack, you know I don't care about that anymore. It didn't seem to mean anything when we were stuck in a civilization that had no appreciation for my 'work'. So that's garbage!' She'd never really spoken like that to him before, except that time after they'd slept together when their whole relationship had fallen apart – every day-to-day activity had been effected by it – even Daniel and Teal'c had had to put up with it. Jack realized it was this that had probably resulted in him letting his tongue run away with him and ending up with Teal'c and Sam in front of Ra awaiting execution.

Jack sat quietly for a minute, a lot going through his head, only now realizing the scale of events and how they'd affected him and Sam. He eventually volunteered

'It's all my fault.'

'What's all your fault?'

'The way I couldn't handle things, the change of culture, time, the change in our relationship – I could see you weren't going to be my Second in Command any more and I didn't want to let that go, …you go.' he corrected

He paused, and Sam didn't say anything.

'I suppose I didn't want to recognize that that part of our lives was over.'

'You were always the optimist.' The briefest flicker of a smile appeared on Sam's face. 'Were you awaiting a rescue like we just got, or were you entertaining other ideas in your head?'

Jack thought for a minute 'No, I wasn't thinking of a rescue or a plan to get back; I soon realized that we'd have to make the most of it. That wasn't the problem. It's just' he stopped, trying to find the words 'its just, it wasn't like you were there with your lab, where I could call in…' again he paused, trying to make sense of the disconnected thoughts in his head '… it's not even like we were in combat or planning covert ops together, backing each other up, even in the face of danger…I've almost got used to that…you have too… I can handle that…mostly…'

His sentences reflected the fragmented turmoil of his thoughts. Sam waited, letting him continue.

'That's not it' His voice became clearer and he expelled a deep breath. He turned to look directly at her. 'Its like I was loosing you.'

'Loosing me? I was never really yours to loose.' Sam said, bitterness back in her voice.

'Yes, I gathered that. That was the problem. That night…I must have figured out that you were going to have a life…like the other women…with duties, status and that your expectations would have to change.'

'So that's why you slept with me?' Jack couldn't believe she'd said that, he knew it wasn't true; he was making such a mess of things.

'No! I had no claim to you, anything about you, any more…I just hadn't understood it.'

Jack put his hand on the back of hers and said 'Sam, I'm only now figuring this out, and I'm not doing very well. I would only ever want to sleep with you because I…'

Pause.

'Because what?'

'Because I…because I love you.' He'd said it. He'd let go this burden he'd been carrying for years, and now he wasn't sure how he felt about saying it. He'd so much more to say, not sure what but wanting to keep going, Sam was now looking into his eyes – he couldn't read her expression but she'd turned her hand over in his so she was holding it encouragingly.

'For years I've kept that part of our relationship in the background and when it finally became clear that you would be choosing a life away from me, probably with someone else, I just couldn't handle it.'

Sam had heard everything and was considering what he said without responding herself, but with some relief at his sincerity, and at last a recognition for what she knew he'd always felt but only ever hinted at.

As the two of them sat considering the issue, the chevrons on the Stargate began to glow and click and soon a wormhole had formed.

… … …

'What's Danny boy up to now?' Jack said distractedly. Within seconds he could see three big kit bags had been deposited none too gently on the stone surface as they came through the wormhole before it dissipated.

'Great, some supplies. Will we go over and get them?' unsure what Sam wanted in the middle of such an unfinished discussion. As he stood up, she took hold of his arm, stopping him from going anywhere.

'Jack, what exactly are we doing here?'

In the most confident tone he could muster he answered 'We're going to take as much time as we need so we can sort out everything that needs to be said – or not – so that you're happy and we can face whatever's coming together.' He paused. 'Is that what you want? …Because if it isn't, we can dial the gate now. We have our identification code.'

'No' Sam said letting go of his arm. 'Let's talk. Here I'll help with the stuff' she said as she rose from the seat, accompanying him over to the bags. A note was stuck to the top bag: from Daniel, saying 'T and I will hold the fort! Nothing important here, take all the time you need, see you when we see you.'

Jack joked 'Cheeky space monkey!'

'You do want us to stay?…you're in charge, after all.' Sam added bitterly.

'Yes, I do want us to stay – make up for all the leave we didn't take over the years – we'll be back soon enough.'

… … …

Jack took the biggest bag with the comment ' Tent, …nice! Where will we set it up, over where we were?' Sam realized he was trying to be considerate to her, no hint of a Commanding Officer giving orders. What was Daniel thinking, a tent, Sam wondered. Well, she thought if they were going to be talking for a long time they might as well be comfortable. Over the past half hour they seemed to have got more said between them than in the past eight years. There was still an awful lot to talk about, she didn't know if Jack had any idea. Sam grabbed what seemed a lighter bag – sleeping bags or thermal blankets and maybe a gas stove, typical camping gear. Great, she thought it was getting quite chilly and the wind was picking up on the bare rock.

She realized she hadn't answered Jack so she said 'Out of the wind beside the temple, would that do?'

With some of the tension gone between them, Sam realized she was starving and asked Jack.

'Is there food in that bag or the other one?'

'The other one, hopefully' he answered. 'Here, I'll set this up if you want to get the food supplies.'

When she returned with the third bag, he smiled and said

'It's not fishing, but its definitely close!' She knew what that meant to him, so she smiled back. He'd asked her plenty of times to go fishing and she'd always found reasons for not going – the nature of her work, she wondered, or had she been using excuses? She'd had to use excuses, and he knew that – he must do.

'How's it coming along?' she asked knowing that erecting tents was not his forte. In fact he would always get someone else to do it.

'You can help if you like.' He looked up from the mess of fabric and interlocking supports. 'It might be safer. We don't want to blow away.'

Sam wondered how they'd fare in a tent for the evening together but that was the least of her worries – today was only one day – it was her future she was more concerned about.

Soon the little tent was secured and Sam was able to toss the sleeping bags and thermal blankets in. Jack had already begun to hunt for food, setting up the gas stove in the mouth of the tent, before stacking up food containers in a row, Sam noticed, all favorites from the commissary: in fact no sight of any rations or power bars.

'Way to go Danny Boy!' He exclaimed 'Surely Daniel didn't pack this himself?'

Sam answered 'I doubt it, but you know him: he'd good at enlisting help when he knows what he wants.'

'Don't you mean when he knows what we want…look your favorites too.' Pointing to a plastic tub of blue jelly.'

'Wow,' Sam was impressed. 'He thought of everything!' Her face lit up 'Is there coffee?' nearly afraid in case she was disappointed – she hadn't had coffee in such a long time – in fact nothing they took out of the bag bore any resemblance to what they'd been living on recently.

Jack said 'Coffee coming straight up!' In fact he'd located a thermos full, tucked in at the corner of the bag beside their water container.

Soon the two of them were sitting on the pile of blankets and sleeping bags at the mouth of the tent, munching food and sipping hot coffee and sheltered by the wind that had picked up as the sun lowered in the sky. Sam began to feel an easiness she hadn't known for a long time: maybe it was the view across the rocky valley, the thoughts of going home, her full belly or her more optimistic view of her future.

**AN: I've a lot more written on this** **– this is really Part I –** **but the chapter is getting very long so I'll have it ready for tomorrow: Chapter Ten**


	10. Chapter 10

Moebius Altered:

**Authors Note: Needs a lot of editing as usual. If you like it I'd love some reviews, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: And, none of these characters are mine.**

Chapter Ten

Not wanting to ruin the atmosphere created courtesy of Daniel's kit bags full of delicious food, coffee and the camping equipment that provided for their every comfort, Sam and Jack sat quietly, neither wanting to break the silence for a while. The light was going so Sam lit the small camping lamp and hung it inside the opening of their tent, just beside where they sat sipping the last of the coffee.

Finally Sam broke the silence.

'I'm sorry too.'

'You've no need to be sorry.'

'Yes I have. You're making out it's your fault, like you're the Commanding Officer – as if your rank makes it your fault. But we've passed through that boundary along time ago. Look, Jack, I've got on with calling you 'Sir' and letting you call me 'Carter', basically because it's my job – not the best part of my job – but I don't 'think' of you that way…I haven't for a very long time…and you know it. You can choose when to call me Sam or Samantha, I can't. I've accepted that in the past.' She paused to consider for a moment before looking up at him 'But I can't do it any more. I don't want to be called Carter by you any more, I just want to be Sam - or Samantha!'

She now knew that it was that that had bothered her at the sarcophagus earlier with the other Sam and Jack.

She looked into his eyes, as always she got distracted by the effect his brown eyes had on her and right now the flicker from the stove's flames reflected a golden color, making the effect particularly disturbing. Typical, she thought, I can't resist this guy on any level.

She said, almost pleading him to understand,

'I don't want that…that pretense any more.'

… … …

Jack began to understand the depth of Sam's feelings – her exasperation with the situation he'd understood before, but now he could see her determination to change it. Soon she began talking again.

'You said you love me. I need to know what you mean.' She looked down as if she wasn't sure how he'd react.

Jack answered after a brief pause.

'You know I love you… that I've loved you since the first day you walked into the SGC.'

'You say that, but do you know what you mean by it?' Sam interrupted not letting him continue.

'After we slept together you were awful to me, horrible, Jack. That wasn't love.' Her voice had softened almost choking out the words.

'You're right, I was horrible' Jack said, not attempting to defend himself. Sam continued.

'Ok, we'd worked together for years, but we'd been friends. It's like you were trying to ruin our friendship. That was the most hurtful thing of all. I mean' Sam looked around distractedly 'I'd gotten used to keeping my feelings bottled up, then you were flirting with me, openly, like you were, I don't know, letting me closer to you or something, encouraging me. And I know our lovemaking was a bit…all over the place…' her face blushed as she relived the moments of passion that were frantic: less about sharing, more about satisfying frenzied desires.

She looked up 'After, it's like you…rejected me'

'I didn't, I wouldn't…' realization dawning on Jack as he spoke '…I couldn't have. Oh God, I'm sorry, Sam. I'm really, really sorry.

… … …

They'd been sitting quietly at the opening of the tent as the sun dipped below the horizon – a sun rather like that on Earth. The stove was now providing the main source of heat and light and its proximity brought their world to much smaller dimensions.

Jack was thinking over what Sam had said and was desperate to make up for what he'd done. He began

'You asked me what I meant when I said I love you and I'm only beginning to wonder if you'll believe what I'm saying – I'll understand if you don't – you know I'm not good at his.'

He continued

'It seemed like I didn't understand what I was doing, now I think I understand better.'

'Years ago, when you came to work in the SGC, I used to look up during debriefings and I'd see your face and you'd be preoccupied by stuff I couldn't pronounce let alone try to understand and all I wanted to do was hold you in my arms, but I made myself 'just' look and then I realized I shouldn't be sitting there with a stupid adoring expression on my face so I was constantly trying to distract myself.

'When I figured out that you felt kind of the same for me as I did for you, then I knew I had to protect you because of me being your CO and that was important to me, for your sake as well as my own…'

He wasn't sure if what he was saying was what Sam wanted to hear, but he just had to keep going.

'That was difficult though, much more so than my one-sided crush or infatuation – as I'd successfully persuaded myself that that was what I was feeling – this brilliant scientist, the type everyone knew I supposedly despised – yeah, like anybody actually believed that!'

'I'd go home and dream about you, then come in to work and have excuses to visit you in your lab. I'd wonder which I'd prefer, the dream or just sitting across from you at your workbench. We'd go on a mission, I'd watch you in danger – mortal danger and I've had to block out images of you bloodstained, in pain, being tortured… I tried to be tough and let whatever happened happen – it nearly killed me…I had to 'order' you to do things, but I was screaming inside.'

Jack couldn't stop, he'd never shared this with anyone and now he was finding the words to release it, he couldn't control it.

'I'd leave the SGC sometimes and go home and I'd make it inside the front door and then I'd sink to the ground tears streaming down my face – boy you wouldn't want to see this – and I could be there for an hour before I'd be able to get the images of you out of my system. By the way I've written many resignation letters, I just persuaded myself I could handle it.

'Egypt was different, our friendship – our prized friendship that disguised everything – was threatened and' his tone was harsh as he tried to find the words to continue 'I wanted to blow it out of the water…show it up for what it was – a sham.'

He looked at her

'I wanted you, body and soul, I loved you, I wanted you to be mine in every way: in my arms in the evening, in my bed when I woke in the morning.'

Jack saw the smile on her face, realizing he'd begun to make her understand. Of course he couldn't resist the flippant question.

'Does that answer your question?'

… … …

The wind had started to blow up and the stove was threatening to go out. Jack offered to make more coffee for later with the pot of boiling water, refilling the thermos. Sam set about tidying up the sleeping bags, making sure there was enough to protect them from the hard surface beneath the tent. She wasn't a bit bothered about them sharing a tent – she was so relieved they'd got to talk; it seemed to her that everything else was secondary. Jack was putting away all the food containers and propping the bags at the entrance. Before long he was back in the entrance of the tent, sealing up the zip before he took a seat across from her, the light from the little camping lamp giving an odd atmosphere – it would be pleasant if it wasn't for the fact that everything had become serious and she still had to tell him…

She asked him, her tone gentle.

'So what do you want, Jack?'

'I want us to be together, not in the way we used to be, I don't mean work wise. I don't know about the SGC but if I need to quit there, I'll do that.' Then he looked at her, a worried look on his face. 'Have I waited too long?' Very quietly he continued 'Is it too late…with you?' He paused, and then finished 'It is …isn't it?'

'That's not it. There's something else we need to consider.' She said, looking at him guardedly.

'What's that?'

His face had fallen and she could hear the anguish in his tone.

'I think I'm pregnant.' She'd said it and now she was nearly afraid to look at him. He'd offered so much, but this was different.

'Oh my God!' he said 'Sam, oh Sam…' he couldn't say any more he just reached across for her pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!'

Sam was confused. She hadn't expected his reaction to be like this. Why was he sorry, she thought, sorry they'd slept together or that he didn't want another child or…she couldn't settle on a reason and she started to get very upset. She could have handled 'support' or 'I'll be there' or issues about the Air Force, but this – sorry she was pregnant?

Within minutes she was crying uncontrollably her whole body trembling with each wave of tears, she couldn't stop even though he held her close, she didn't understand it – it was like pity or sympathy and she couldn't see a way out. He kept saying 'Sam, Sam' over and over but she hardly heard. Wave after wave of pent up feelings and years of masked emotions – it all came out in apparently unending floods of tears.

Finally, Sam quitted down, her body shivering – at last she could hear the gentleness in his tone 'Sam, Sam, my Sam' as he soothed and rocked her. That was enough for her for the moment.

… … …

Sam was drained and Jack had pulled the sleeping bags up so that they were both nestled into one side of the tent, his head and shoulders propped up on blankets, Sam tucked in at his side, his arms still around her. Her shivering ceased soon after the tears had stopped, but she kept her head buried in his shoulder so he wouldn't see the blotchiness of her swollen tear-stained face.

Jack finally said 'I'm sorry I've upset you, Sam – for causing you so much distress. I would love to have a baby with you – you know that, don't you?'

Sam stiffened, and pushed herself up so she could see his face – still sitting in the crock of his arm 'I didn't know that. I thought you were sorry I was pregnant, that it was a mistake, a mistake for being careless that night…'

'No, no, no!' Jack was vehement. 'No it wasn't a mistake…I'd wanted that…to sleep with you all these years, ever since I met you…Oh God…' He looked around distractedly, his hands coming up to cover his face, a gesture of intense frustration she was familiar with from over the years. 'It would never, ever be a mistake' he continued 'what I did and said the next day was a mistake. That night…' Jack stopped as if in distress. 'That night…that night I started flirting with you. I don't know, something came over me, like, I didn't want to be familiar old 'sir' I wanted to be a regular guy, I didn't want our friendship – flirting is everything we haven't done, it's about a man and a women, plain and simple, it was what I wanted more than anything.' He stopped, as if looking for the right words.

'What happened when we…got together – I had dreamed of kissing you like that, holding you…but it was so much more than I'd ever dreamed of – I was like a boy in a sweetshop – out of control is putting it mildly – and the next day I had a sick stomach. I'm sorry.'

Sam asked 'How did you expect me to react? You know what I felt for you.'

'I did but I couldn't think about you the next day. I froze, realizing I'd changed everything and not even thinking of the next step.' He looked down as if embarrassed 'I just totally screwed up, putting a blot on our past life and not able to move on. I was scared.'

… … …

Sam was exhausted from the crying and just wanted, above anything to lie back in his arms, but from what he'd said, she wasn't sure what to do. His arms were crossed and he had an expression, she couldn't read. She thought of all the times he'd comforted her in the past, offered a shoulder to cry on – this was different. He looked like he was unsure of her response, like he was afraid. Then Sam said

'Jack…will you just hold me…let me sleep in your arms…let me just…' Before she'd figured out what she wanted to say, he'd reached out for her and gently pulled her into his arms, wrapping her whole body around his.

… … …

'Ok?' he whispered as he straightened out the blankets and sleeping bags and removing their boots, tucking them both in, her body nestled the length of his, her hands tucked in front of her on his chest. Jack could see how his behavior had affected her so deeply – he didn't even dare to think about the baby, but if he could just ease her distress everything else would wait.

… … …

Sam woke in the dark, not knowing what it was that woke her but feeling safe and secure and happier then she'd been in a long time. She could feel Jack lying close to her on one side but a draught was making her cold on the other. She reached down to rearrange the blankets and in the process woke Jack.

'I got cold from a draught coming in.' Sam told him. Jack sat up helping by turning on the light. When they were finished blocking out the draught, he turned out the light and said 'is that all right now?

'That's better' answered Sam, lying back down beside him, but this time she moved closer to him determined to get warm again.

'You're frozen' he exclaimed.

'Yeah, I some of me must have been lying outside the blankets.'

He wrapped his arms around her, his face directly in front of hers as he rubbed her back and shoulders, sealing up the blankets behind her.

'Is that better?' he whispered.

'Yes, thank you.' Sam answered. She brought her hand up to find his face in the dark, feeling his chin and mouth, moving up to touch his eyelids – his eyelashes fluttering under her gentle exploration before she let her hand glide over his spiky hair and around to his neck. She wanted to kiss him, wanted him to kiss her, but wasn't sure – she wanted everything to be right between them. When his hand moved up to the side of her face, his hand tracing a line along her cheek bones down to her mouth, his fingertips lingering on her lips, her mouth opened.

'Sam, is this what you want? Do you want us to make love? Because I want to more than anything…'

Sam brought her fingers back to his mouth: 'Shush' she said 'Just kiss me.'

**AN: I've more on this for the next chapter but I was going to finish my story with the other Jack and Sam. Your comments are always welcome. Hope I'm not overdoing it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Moebius Altered:

**Authors Note: I couldn't upload chapter ten yesterday – very frustrating – processing error! Here's what follows. Finishing definitely tomorrow with an unusual ending. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.**

Chapter Eleven

Sam woke up for the first time in her life at ease with the world, not feeling she had to rush somewhere, solve something or prove herself to anyone. Her life was upside down, but there was a certainty about it that made everything else seem unreal and at a distance: her career in the Air Force, her role in the SGC, all were in jeopardy, and she didn't mind! Nothing compared to the intensity of the elation she felt. She was not going to allow herself to think about giving something up; today was about what she had, a chance that she wanted to take for many years finally was hers. She looked lovingly at the man lying beside her.

Jack stirred in his sleep, his bare chest exposed where she'd pulled off the blanket when she sat up – he didn't wake and she had some precious moments to gaze at him. She had wanted to do this every day since she had walked into the SGC eight years ago – wake beside him and know that it was what they both wanted. She looked at the hairs on his chest, the pattern they formed as they tapered down toward his navel, the chain around his neck, which held the dog tags that were hanging behind his pillowed head. She tried to resist but soon found herself tracing a line across his collarbones and back to his sternum, her touch feather light, teasing…

'Whatcha doin'?' Jack woke up grabbing her hand and playfully pulling her down onto his chest, her dog tags now hanging on his chest, entangling themselves in the hair there. She rested her head on her left elbow propped up on his chest, letting him hold on to her right hand. She smiled down at him

'I'm trying to see how long it takes you to wake up.'

'What, with that Chinese torture?' he responded.

'Yeah, I was checking for stamina, endurance, skills from special ops training…'

'Oh you know me well; I can't resist anything, except you, maybe. You sure you weren't examining me for bugs or something? Looked pretty close there – wish you had a microscope?'

'Nop.' Sam smiled

'I might have nanites or hidden alien mind controlling devices. You sure you weren't checking for them?'

'Nop.' Sam's smile grew as she shook her head.

'Well then it's my turn' he said beginning to place feather-light kisses on her fingertips before moving to her palms – she found it almost impossible not to chuckle. By the time he got as far as her wrist, she was desperately trying to stifle a fit of giggles and when they eventually exploded she found herself pulled onto his chest, clinging on for dear life while he tried to find more space on her wrist to tickle her.

'Ok, you win!' Sam shouted 'You win. Stop…stop' she pleaded.

'I will if you pull those blankets back up and stop letting in the cold.' Sam wrapped her arms around him so he could pull the blanket around them. 'That's better.' Jack kissed her gently. 'Much better.' as he kissed her again, less gentle more intense, stirring up all the passion they'd shared through the night.

… … …

Later on Jack offered to got some coffee and breakfast for them, saying to Sam 'Keep warm in there for when I get back.' He pulled on his pants then headed over to zipped entrance of the tent to dig in the food bag for supplies 'Will the thermos do? I could light the stove if you'd prefer.'

Sam said 'Try the thermos. The stove will take too long. What's keeping you?' she added when he didn't come back in immediately. When he appeared a few seconds later, she said.

'What kept you?

'I was ten seconds.'

You were gone for ever.'

'You missed me?'

'I'm waiting for my coffee.'

Soon the two of them were tucked back in under the blankets, sipping the hot coffee and munching – cake.

'Typical that you'd give us 'cake' for breakfast.'

'I'm hungry!' He defended himself.

'But cake?'

'I like cake.'

'I know you like cake. But for breakfast?'

'Life with me – you're gonna have to get used to it!'

'I can handle it.'

… … …

As Sam sat across from Jack, the two of them talking quietly, thinking of the day ahead but not willing to let go of the mood of the previous night.

Sam said to Jack 'you know that Dad said 'don't let rules stand in your way'.'

'Well Dad should have explained how to change the rules!' That was something she loved about him, the way he called Jacob – her Dad – Dad.

She pointed to the dog tags. 'I expect mine will be gone soon.' Referring to the fact she'd have to leave the Air Force.

'Mine too.' After a pause 'Does it bother you?'

'No. If the 'rules and regulations' wont allow me to do this…' she reached over her hand to the side of his head drawing his face toward hers so she could kiss him gently '… or this…' she kissed him again, more deeply – Jack didn't let her finish the sentence for a long time.

… … …

Do you think the baby – fetus – will be ok? I mean, what about the sarcophagus?

'I don't know, but I 'feel' different like I'm ok, protected, or something. I'm kind of sure but I've no proof – isn't that weird?'

'Nice kind of weird.'

'We can go back to the infirmary when we go back, or do you want to go somewhere else – check everything's ok?'

'Maybe not the infirmary, for the moment. Let's keep this to ourselves until after a full debriefing and we're ready.'

Sam continued

'You are going to put 'everything' in the report, are you?'

'It's not like anyone's going to believe, where we've been, when we've been there or what we've been doing. Ok, maybe the last bit, especially if I can't keep this silly grin off my face during the debriefing.'

'How 'bout we go fishing. You've always wanted me to go and I couldn't. I want to see where you hang out – your cabin. Can we?'

'Ya sure, you betcha. ASAP. After we've got through the formalities and checked the baby. Ok?'

Sam nodded.

… … …

'Be serious for a minute Jack.'

'I can't.'

'I have to ask you something and it's serious.'

'Well you need to put some clothes on or I won't be able to concentrate.'

Later when they'd both got dressed and finished packing up their stuff, they began eating the remains of the food, as they waited for the little stove to boil the water.

'Can you be serious now Jack?'

'Sure, you betcha. For how long?'

'Come on try.'

'Ok, I promise I'll try.'

Sam asked him

'When I told you I was pregnant, you kept saying you were sorry. I didn't understand, I still don't.

Jack was quiet, thinking, knowing that this was important. Then he explained

'I thought your career was vital to you – I know I can retire, I've done it before, I'll handle it again. It's different for you, with a baby you're life will change. I didn't know if you wanted that. I've imagined you with a baby, the way you've been with Cassie, you'd be fabulous, a fantastic mother, but I've never been sure it was what you wanted.'

'I would have wanted it above anything.'

'You never said.'

'You never asked.'

… … …

… … …

Sam and Jack had spent the night in Jack's cabin after the long drive the previous evening. Matters in the SGC had quitted down after their return and debriefing, and Sam's hospital visit with Jack by her side had gone well – it seemed the baby was doing fine, though it was still early days.

In the cabin they lazed around all morning in bed together, until Jack said 'This isn't fishing!' insisting they make some effort with getting the fishing rods out.

Finally the two of them were sitting back on the little pier waiting patiently for Daniel and Teal'c who'd promised they'd visit.

'We should have done this years ago' Sam said

'We should have done a lot of things years ago.'

'Are there actually fish in his pond?'

'Does it matter? More importantly, can we tell Daniel and Teal'c about the baby?'

**AN: Hope you like tomorrow's ending to this story. Reviews on this chapter welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

Moebius Altered:

**Authors Note: I hope you like the end of my story. I've really enjoyed writing it – my first time writing fiction, sure beats writing up a PhD thesis!**

**Thanks those of you who wrote reviews, I looked out for them each day, thanks, thanks. **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, I enjoyed messing with them, imagining what they'd say and do.**

Chapter Twelve

Jack and Sam didn't find it too easy to acclimatize initially to life in 2065 at the Stargate Command. Their debriefings were intense, involving multiple meetings and long hours waiting around for the unbending and cautious General Harland – the complete antithesis of the kindly General Hammond – to decide their futures.

Things had changed a lot since Sam had been in the SGC before, the dull concrete had been overlaid with a strangely textured alloy substance with integrated backlighting – she found it soothing even if that wasn't its primary function.

After the first debriefing they were escorted to a VIP suite that bore no resemblance to the tiny dungeon Sam had been given previously when she'd been working there with the 'other' Daniel: he'd been sweet, she thought, if a bit dorky, but not intimidating like the Daniel they'd brought back, and he looked out for her when she thought she'd be sent home. Now Jack was looking out for her and they were given this beautiful suite, well lit with luxuries and facilities that were really impressive – it contained com units and screen walls that the SGC staff obviously took totally for granted. It gave the two of them a window into a new world, with voice activated and virtual search facilities that were impressive to her mind – Jack was like a child in a toy shop searching through years of sports results and watching football and baseball games.

Being holed up in a VIP suite was nice actually, Sam thought, she particularly liked it because it meant that they were on their own – no one looking at them awkwardly.

The first evening they were given the VIP suite had it's own moments of awkwardness, the first time that Jack and Sam were alone together. They'd each been through a rigorous interrogation, kept separate from each other for hours on end and when finally they were reunited in the VIP suite, both were overwrought and didn't know what to expect from each other. After what seemed like an interminable length of time – Jack sitting on the bed looking directly at the space in-front of him and Sam sitting uncomfortably, at the end beside the bedside locker, not knowing what to do, but trying not to look so traumatized – Jack finally broke the silence, saying politely

'Do you want to use the shower first?'

Sam's reply was equally polite.

'I'm ok, you go first.'

'No really, do you want to go first?'

'Really I'm ok, you go first.'

'Ok.' At which case he seemed to look at her properly for the first time since he came into the room. 'You sure?'

'Quiet sure, thanks.'

Jack proceeded to use the bathroom and soon she could hear the noise of the jets of water splashing out behind a plastic screen. Within minutes she heard the screams of shock from Jack as he exclaimed 'Help, …help. I can't get this freezing water to stop.'

Sam came to the door and heard him press whole panels of buttons which made gels and sprays, boiling water and then more freezing water come out.

Sam offered her help 'If you stop pressing all the buttons I'll try and get it to work for you.'

She opened the cubicle door, trying not to look at his naked form standing back to let her reach in. She soon selected the correct buttons giving the shower a moderate temperature but by then she was wet herself. Jack didn't seem worried about the shower anymore.

'Stay' he said softly, looking at the damp clothes clinging to her body his own modesty forgotten about 'you can have your shower too' he suggested as he reached forward, drawing her into his arms, kissing her lightly as he helped her out of her clothes.

'I missed you.' He whispered.

'I missed you too.'

… … …

Mostly Jack was circumspect about what was happening, holding his tongue when he really wanted to rant in frustration and impatience, but he had Sam to consider now, she was easily intimidated and her future was much more uncertain than his.

Jack realized he was an invaluable asset to the military having the rare gene that allowed him to control not only the jumper but an array of technological devices acquired from a variety of advanced alien races, especially as the devices were not easily understood.

Sam, however, knew she had to completely upgrade her research and bring her experimental techniques up to-date. She was willing to re-train and carry out any research needed – that was never the problem: it was what she thrived on. They showed her various labs in the SGC and projects that were currently being undertaken and while she felt a bit lost in some areas, she soon found a niche area of experimentation she ached to be involved in. The scientist, Dr. Harry Brickley, head of the lab, was soon captivated by her infectious enthusiasm and convinced General Harland to let her be given an 'assistant' status in the SGC immediately – of course conditional on her upgrading her research by submitting a selection of research proposals and papers.

… … …

Jack and Sam were overjoyed the day they finally left the SGC for the first time together – with newly acquired clothes, jeep, com units and most importantly new jobs.

As they first exited into the sunshine Jack pulled Sam into his arms swinging her around in the air, hugging and kissing her.

'What an adventure!' he said.

'What do you mean?'

'We just about know who we are – everything else is new. We don't even have a home yet!' He continued

'What kind of home do you want, an apartment, a house…?'

Sam said 'A boat, you promised me we'd get a boat!'

Jack said 'A boat? To live in?'

Sam nodded, her eyes wide with excitement.

'You promised a boat and that's what I want.'

Jack beamed back at her 'Ok. Lets get a boat. But not today, today we have to find out how the world has changed, what regular people do, eat, drink, say…live.'

Sam responded

'Ok, the boat can wait. Lets rent an apartment near the base until we get organized.'

… … …

Within weeks Sam found she was spending more time in the SGC and her ideas were being well reviewed and after six months she was considered for a valuable research position at one of the prestigious institute associated with the SGC – the IAIA, the International Aeronautic and Interstellar Administration – part of a series of institutes that had been set over the previous decades as the business of the SGC expanded when it went public in 2020. There were a group of Allied-Worlds Academies that she'd heard of A-Web, A-Wall, and A-WCI: she vowed she'd have to check these out sometime to see what they meant and what they did, but the research job at IAIA was something she felt she really wanted.

Jack had found his niche, now involved in numerous mission-planning projects, he was more vague about what he wanted – all he ever seemed to want was to be near Sam, supporting her and keeping her focused, mostly.

They'd settled into a cozy routine – the boat still waited: Sam new other things would also have to wait – they both arrived at work together and by evening Jack would invariable find Sam at her work bench, experimenting or writing a proposal. He'd usually sneak up behind her, planting kisses on the back of her neck, putting his arms around her with his 'Whatcha doin'?' routine, the answer to which he never really listened to anyway. Sam watched him as his eyes glazed over, or she'd forget what she was saying with the distracting technique he had – that's when she knew it was time to go home.

He never minded when she worked at home either, if it meant catching up on a research proposal – he knew it was important to her, there and then. She'd often worked quietly with her rolltab – laptops were mostly gone, except her precious 'Sam Carter' laptop, the laptop Daniel had given her in Egypt. If she hit a wall and needed inspiration she'd consult the 'other' Sam's notes and invariably find a way through. She often wondered what had happened to the other Sam and Jack and meant to look them up in the SGC reports. Jack had said

'They weren't like us, they were Air Force through and through, while you're so totally non-military and I prefer the more lazy life, as you know. But they were different – you remember they weren't even talking to each other and we don't know if they ever sorted out their differences. Besides the Air Force wouldn't have allowed them – 'rules and regulations' – remember? They'd never leave. You're such a romantic, Sam you just want everybody to be crazy about each other, like us. Crazy, whacko, nuts, three fries short of a Blissful Buffet – in todays language.

'I know' she conceded. All the same she vowed she'd look them up soon.

… … …

Today was the day Sam was having the interview for the research position in the IAIA and she was incredibly nervous. Jack had a job building her confidence but when she entered the interview room of the IAIA reception building and saw the panel of Directors, she almost walked back out in fright. She was immediately invited to take a seat, in front of four of them; one man at the end sitting apart, facing away from her was not introduced to her and stayed out of the questioning process.

She soon found that in fact the process was a mere formality as she'd outshined any other interviewees with the excellence of her proposals and that in fact she had had no need to have been worried at all. She was offered the position before she left in a state of delight.

She was almost dancing for joy in the corridor outside the interview room, dying to tell Jack the good news when she was asked by the receptionist if she'd take a seat in another office as the Founding Director of IAIA would like to have a quick word with her. She followed the receptionist into the office and sat down. It was a large corner office facing out over the mountains, the décor was unusual in that had a strange mixture of furniture and decorative features, with displays of odd technological devices, carefully collated. Sam didn't have much time to consider the nature of some of the details but she was intrigued.

Within minutes a man walked in and sat across from her; she immediately had a strange feeling of familiarity, recognizing from his suit that it was the man sitting apart in the interview room – but that wasn't it she decided. It was his face: he reminded her of Jack. He was older, his hair thinner, not like Jack's unruly, spiky hair, his eyes were familiar but not like Jack's brown ones and he certainly looked more comfortable in a formal suit then Jack ever would. Before she could finish her study of him, he began

'I asked you to come in for a specific reason…because…

he seemed to search for words

'because…'

again the pause

'you're Samantha Carter.'

Sam nodded 'Yes?'

'Dr. Samantha Carter.'

Again Sam nodded 'Yes?' sweetly, encouragingly, not understanding at all.

'My mother was Samantha Carter.'

'Yes?' Sam still didn't understand, she felt embarrassed, for putting him in this awkward position.

'My mother was Colonel/Doctor Sam Carter and my father was General Jack O'Neill. I should introduce myself' he stood up and came towards her to shake her hand. 'My name is Jonathan Jacob Carter-O'Neill.'

'Oh my God!' Sam gasped, then apologized 'I'm sorry.'

She then continued 'We brought them back from Egypt.'

'Yes' he said 'I wanted to thank you for that.' His expression, which had been previously guarded had now became more openly friendly and his smile – so like Jack's, Sam thought – was heartfelt

'I think I may have other things I'd like to thank you for. Perhaps we can meet at a later time. There are a lot of things I'd like to discuss with you… your future in the IAIA…' his face became emotional all of a sudden and Sam wasn't sure how to react 'I apologize…'

'Not at all.' Sam said sympathetically.

'You look so like my mother. You'll have to forgive me, I seem to have underestimated the effect…' Then he smiled, quickly controlling himself.

'If it's not too strange, perhaps you'd like to visit me at my home and meet my family.'

Sam smiled sweetly, feeling a odd sense of relief she couldn't identify.

'Of course, I would be honored.'

'And bring Jack. Can you do that?'

Again Sam responded warmly 'We would be delighted.'

'And call me J. J.' as if to explain, he added 'My twin sisters Janice and Justine couldn't pronounce my name, so I was J. J., like them, silly family joke, sorry.

'You can call me Sam!'

… ... …

Jack was intrigued by what Sam had to say when she got home, obviously delighted about the position she'd been offered, a bit more confused about 'J. J.' He suggested to Sam

'Look you've always wanted to know what happened to them so maybe we'll go into the SGC tomorrow and see if we can get clearance to read their files or whatever report is left from that time.'

Sam put her arm around him 'Thank you, thank you' kissing him, smiling sweetly at him 'except … can we go in now?'

Jack couldn't resist anything she asked, his only response 'Ok!'

… … …

Sam scanned through the detail, her eyes jumping excitedly as she read.

She summarized for Jack later:

'It seems when they returned from Egypt they both resigned before they could be court-martialed for beginning a relationship, and the baby 'Jonathan Jacob' was born. But it became apparent within two-three years that he had unusual mental control over his environment that became both a security risk for the SGC and Sam and Jack were reinstated. By then the twins – Janet and Justine – were born, there isn't anything about them: we can find out later about them.'

Jack interrupted 'What 'mental control' did he have?'

'He was able to control things in his immediate environment telekinetically, I think – he could 'read' peoples minds and his skills were increasing the whole time so that by the age of four, the whole family had to gear their lives around teaching him how to control what was under his control – if you get my drift.'

Jack answered 'Just about. I'm still not sure what he was able to do.'

'It said if there was a cloaking device like the one on the jumper that we used, he learned how to cloak 'himself' – that must have been fun for Sam and Jack – a four year old who could make himself invisible. He seemed to be able to manipulate any device he could get his hands on so he was a real risk. It seems that the institutes – the IAIA, and the Allied-World Academies were all set up by the Carter-O'Neill family.'

'Busy lot!' Jack said.

… … …

When they were lying in bed that night, Sam's mind was spinning and Jack knew there was no way she was going to go to sleep. Eventually he turned the light back on.

'Ok, what is it?'

Sam said 'I was thinking about the other Carter-O'Neills – J.J. particularly: you know the way you have this gene for controlling the jumper and if he inherited the same gene – wait, didn't Sam have some kind of link to a Tokra or something and they share their history through their memories, or something?'

'Yeah, there was information about that in the file.'

Sam continued 'something else, I often wondered if the sarcophagus had any effect. Now we know.'

Jack interrupted 'Wait a minute.'

Sam looked anxious 'What?' she asked innocently.

'You knew she was pregnant?'

'Sort of?'

'What do you mean, sort of?'

'Sort of! Ok, she told me she 'thought' she was pregnant. Now you know.'

'Anything else you're not telling me.'

'I think I'm pregnant.'

FIN

**AN: I'm sad to finish this, I could go on, but enough is enough, as they say. Could do with editing, I'm sure.**

**Thanks for your patience, reviews always welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

Moebius Altered:

**Authors Note: I couldn't end with chapter twelve, just had to write more even though I should probably have finished it there. Anyway here goes. I've a new story you might like – similar to this called 'Sensory Overload'. I'm also writing a story in , same penname Monty23. It's called 'The Chronicles of the Phoenix Trader.' **

**Thanks those of you who wrote reviews, I looked out for them each day, thanks, thanks. **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.**

Chapter Thirteen '2065'

Sam was unsure of what to expect from her visit to the Carter O'Neill family. She'd begun her work in IAIA and everything was set up well for her. She seemed to fit in better each day, gaining confidence when she compared the work she was doing with her colleagues. Since that day she hadn't met Jonathan Jacob or 'J.J.' as she reminded herself to call him. She'd never asked 'her' Jack why he'd shortened his name from Jonathan, but with their own baby on the way she knew they would soon be thinking of names, but it was early days yet: she was happy to wait.

The day they were getting ready to go Sam noticed that Jack was looking decidedly uncomfortable about the whole visit. He wandered into the kitchen where she was making tea, leaning against the counter beside her: loitering with intent.

'What's wrong Jack?' she asked.

'Do you not think there's something odd about the idea of visiting these 'you-know-who's?'

Jack couldn't bring himself to mention their names.

'The Carter-O'Neill's?'

'Yeah. Do we have to?'

'No, not really. I suppose I'm kind of curious about what they've done and how their lives turned out.'

'Well I'm not. I'd rather not know what they got up to. Did they ever stop and enjoy themselves, that's what I'd want to know. Okay, they had three children at least one of whom turned out to be gifted with extraordinary talents – the other two – twins did you say? – well, they could have been as troublesome. I'd prefer we concentrate on our lives, planning for our own family. What about the boat, our boat – why don't we go and look at boats instead?'

'How about we just pay a short visit to the family, thank J.J. for inviting us and make a quick exit.' Sam suggested, putting her arms around his waist and pulling herself in to his chest. When his arms didn't immediately come around her she knew he was extremely bothered. 'What is it? You really don't want to go, do you?'

'I don't like the idea of looking at people that are probably identical to our family sixty years from now – it's down right creepy. It's making me nuts just thinking about it.' Jack shook his head emphatically, obviously spooked by the whole concept. He continued 'You said he looked like me, what if we see family photos that will look like our family years from now? It's freaking me out, just thinking about it.'

Sam looked into his gorgeous brown eyes as a shudder ran through his head and shoulders. She could see how anxious he was about the whole business and began to understand his point of view. She hugged him tight and said

'Okay, how about I go, you don't need to. I'll explain to J.J., you can visit another time if he asks – I'll figure some excuse, don't worry.' She kissed him, smiling and reassuring him that everything would be all right.

'By the way, I wasn't going to mention the baby to him. I haven't begun to show yet and I thought I'd wait for a while. What do you think?'

Jack pecked her on the nose, his arms around her and relief in his whole body now he was off the hook about the visit.

'What ever you think, Sam.' he answered. 'Tell him if you like, he's kind of your boss. You'll have to organize maternity leave soon, I suppose.'

'Okay, I'll play it be ear, see what happens.'

… … …

Sam was soon pulling up outside an imposing property not far from the SGC base. It was well secluded with vegetation and high walls. The gate was guarded and Sam stopped to give her name to the security personnel. She was waved in and told where to park the jeep. The scale of the building and its surroundings impressed her thought she privately wondering why a family would need such an extraordinary large building, but she then thought of what the Carter-O'Neill family stood for. The Allied-World institutions they were instrumental in setting up represented the highest achievement of technological advances on the planet, involving some of the most highly prestigious scientific research programs.

Soon Sam had parked in a space beside two other vehicles – normal looking vehicles, she thought relieved. She'd half expected somewhere modern like the IAIA building and labs with their soft integrated lighting everywhere. The entrance to this residence was equally as imposing as the building's grand scale. As she approached the doorway a man in uniform appeared as if from nowhere and ushered her into a library: a beautiful spacious well lit room with book lined walls, bay windows with comfortable seating and couches and table lights strategically placed to invite a suitable atmosphere for a peaceful read.

'Wow' Sam whispered to herself. She thought of the modest apartment Jack and herself were renting near the base, as yet not dreaming of a place they'd call 'home'. They were really only getting to know each other, discovering what each liked, what gave them comfort to have around them – Sam thought a library like this would be a dream-come-true to have in her own home. Maybe they might prefer something small.

She couldn't help feeling that the contents of this library was also available electronically and this beautiful room was preserved for posterity rather than the selection of books it housed. As she scanned through the science sections she found some of the texts belonging to the other Sam, texts she'd more recently become acquainted with herself.

As she continued browsing along the shelves taking some books out for a better look, being careful to return them to their rightful place, she suddenly felt a waft of air followed by some sounds she was unable to identify. It didn't feel like a draught or a breeze – it felt like there was a presence of some sort in the room.

Sam wasn't sure what to do and she remembered J.J. Carter-O'Neill's unusual abilities, so she said quietly, as matter-of-factly as she could

'J.J., is that you?' She kept looking at the shelves, sure she'd gain nothing by looking around.

Then she heard giggling and the whispered tones of girlish voices – she distinctly heard the word 'grandpa' so she decided to wait patiently and continue reading.

Within minutes, she heard the thread of footsteps approaching the library from the large hallway and J.J. entered the library, formally dressed as before and greeted her warmly.

'Doctor Carter – Sam. It's odd, I'm still not sure how to address you.' He smiled, and Sam beamed back thinking about how incredibly like Jack he was when he smiled. Before she could respond, he asked 'Are you alone?'

She again smiled back answering 'If you mean did Jack come with me, the answer is no and maybe I should explain why…in a minute' then she stopped herself, before continuing 'but if you mean, am I alone in this beautiful library… then the answer is also no – I don't think so.' She looked enquiringly at him hoping he'd understand what she was suggesting. She looked around the room, hoping she was somehow looking in the direction of the giggling she'd heard.

J.J. thankfully understood what she meant, acknowledging the source of the sound with

'Ah ha! My two granddaughters – would you like to meet them?' he enquired of Sam.

'Yes, please.' She answered. He lowered his head slightly as if concentrating hard, and when he raised it again the two little girls appeared beside on of the couches.

'Grandpa!' the exclaimed in unison, obviously annoyed that their covert plan to observe the visitor had been thwarted.

'Sally and Lucy.' He introduced them, then speaking sternly to them

'Girls, you know it's not good manners to play tricks on visitors.' He turned to Sam as if not sure how to introduce her. Sam smiled at the girls

'Call me Sam. I'm a…' she looked at J.J. for approval '…a distant relative.' She concluded. J.J nodded as if in agreement.

'Girls, might we see you later? Sam and I have important business to discuss.' He invited Sam to follow him to his study 'More private!'

On his way he used a com link to have drinks brought up to them. He directed her to a pair of comfortable chairs facing each other in another book-lined room not unlike the library but much more intimate and cozy, offering her the choice of where she'd like to sit. When they were both seated he began.

'I've never even told you what I do – I'm afraid astrophysics was never my thing – in fact most scientific concepts go over my head if it didn't suit me – I'm a bit like my father that way.'

Sam nodded understanding Jack's lack of interest in most scientific concepts if they didn't concern him directly.

Sam said 'I've heard something of your gifts in telepathy…' encouraging him to continue.

'Yes. I developed from an early age the ability to be able to control technological devices in my environment. I was able to operate things like remote controls by just thinking about them, but I could expand their control over equipment they weren't even designed for. My parents really despaired at the risk I presented and they soon found that I needed to be kept secure in the SGC while I learned how to control my abilities.'

Sam mentioned about the ability to 'cloak' himself that was included in the bio file in the SGC.

'Oh, that! As you can see my grandchildren have inherited some of my abilities – though not all, mind!'

He continued

'My sisters, Janet and Justine – the twins, I mentioned before – they had different abilities that they inherited mostly from my father – Asgard mind control mostly. But they are both scientists like my mother – like you. Their research was more in the biological, genetic, evolutionary side of things rather than astrophysics. They ran the AWCI – the Allied-World Carter Institute – you may have heard of it. It's got some interesting off-world branches especially on P3X-729 and P2X-664. Both of my sisters live off world, though I get the odd visit. I'd like to introduce them to you sometime if that were possible.'

'I'd like that.' Sam was curious to find out about something though not sure if J.J would know. He immediately sensed what she was asking and encouraged her

'Go on, ask.' He smiled.

'You seem to have inherited a range of abilities beyond those of your fathers mind control. Did you ever consider the influence of the sarcophagus on you – before you were born…'

'Yes, my parents explained what happened in Egypt – again I have to thank you for their rescue.'

Sam said 'No problem.' He began describing the range of abilities he had developed as a child including some anecdotes about the trouble he got into.

'Reading minds can be confusing, especially when people are lying, or having thoughts they need to disguise. My parents often despaired when I would reveal about a persons thoughts, especially if I said it right in front of them. I had a lot of learning to do to control this gift – a difficult job most of the time.'

'Wow!' Sam said, thinking about the complexity of it all. 'And I'm just reacting to your physical characteristics, how like Jack you are though you've got my – your mothers – eye coloring.'

'When I see you and I immediately think of my mother when I was a child and I have to immediately have to remind myself that you are a different person, so I hope I don't make you uncomfortable.'

Sam said 'Not to worry. Can you read what I'm thinking? Now?'

'Most of the time. But I keep it to a low level of consciousness, like a 'wash'. It wouldn't be fare. I should have told you that my life had been devoted to diplomatic relations between different worlds and cultures. I think you've met my mentor, Dr. Daniel Jackson.'

Sam replied 'Daniel, yes' her face beamed in recognition. She finished

'Actually I've met two of them.'

'Of course, I've read your report.'

'Well' Sam ventured 'I liked them both.'

'Daniel Jackson showed me how to use my telepathic abilities to understand different cultures, their myths, history, politics and belief systems – I'm more of an anthropologist than an archeologist, I suppose you might say. When the SGC realized the extent of my abilities and how they could help in resolving diplomatic incidents, I was drafted in to 'test the water' as it were, so from age 18 I was on the new SG-1 – my parents were by then involved in the Allied World Academies when the SGC became public in 2020. I've only recently completely retired from that life in order to work in the IAIA – in honor of my mother.'

Sam was amazed by the details J.J was updating her with, she knew she had hundreds of question. At that moment, a man entered with a tray and J.J became busy with pouring her a drink – saying to her 'All in good time.'

Of course he read her mind.

… … …

When they had both been sipping their drinks for a moment, J.J. put down his cup with a serious expression that changed the tone of their meeting.

'I'm afraid I've an ulterior motive for inviting you here today, and you may have noticed I wasn't so concerned that Jack didn't come – I'd love to meet him another day – it was you I wanted to meet, particularly.'

Sam was surprised but intrigued.

'We have a major problem with the continued functioning of the Stargate and I need your help to solve it.' J.J stopped watching Sam's reaction.

Of course she was honored he was asking her because her recent research was in a different direction as requested by the proposals she was obliged to present for the IAIA.

She was a bit confused, needing to hear more about the problem and how she could help.

'In the early days when the Stargate was being tested the parameters of wormhole technology were poorly understood and the SGC established a fixed pattern allowing them to calibrate all Stargate instruments accordingly. However, recently they've been getting readings that are unpredictable and show an altering of the integrity of the wormhole, requiring a major replacement and recalibration of all computers and instruments.'

J.J. didn't look too comfortable about describing the problem, explaining

'You know this isn't my area of expertise and I cant give you any better information other than to say my mother had done in depth studies on wormhole technology, but some of her work went missing. We were hoping you might be able to solve the problem.'

Even though Sam was puzzled about the nature of the problem, she was still intrigued.

'It would mean you'd have to move from the IAIA and work directly with the Stargate in the SGC. For a short time anyway. Would you mind?'

'I'm honored you're considering me.' Sam responded.

'Great. I'll meet you at the SGC tomorrow and get a full briefing set up.'


End file.
